


Elevated Scars

by PastelWolf88



Series: Elevated Scars [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWolf88/pseuds/PastelWolf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Luhan is a supply teacher only for a year, he seems to care about the bullies in the school more than the other teachers. Sehun... kind of hates him.</p><p>Just a bully, just a bad boy, emotionless little rascal. That's what Luhan thought Sehun was like when he first met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [one]

Luhan stares out the window. It's autumn, the leaves are falling. It's rather chilly, even in the classroom where he's sitting on a chair right across a student while the other students are on a break.

When he started this job three weeks ago, he did not know he would get to talk some sense into a bully this soon. It's been three weeks, some places are still a little bit new to him, but now he's trying to talk to a boy who hit another against the wall while solving him, accusing him from taking his date. Luhan does not remember, was he as embarrassing as this kid? He sure as hell wants to hear from someone that he was quite smart for his age.

The rain drums the window in an irregular pace. Luhan runs a hand through his brown hair, sighing deeply in the lit classroom in the second floor.

"Am I scary cause I am the new supply teacher? Come on, tell me what happened and we will solve this out."

Even if he looks at the boy with eyes full of compassion, the other just stares at the ground with a pissed off look on his face.

"What about the principal? Would it be more easier to talk to him?"

The boy shakes his head. He doesn't say a word, and honestly, it annoys Luhan. Now he really hopes this kid would cooperate with him a little bit. He narrows his eyes but tries to stay calm and professional.

"Sehun, was it?" The boy nods his head reluctantly. He is listening to his teacher and the rain silently. Maybe he has had too many lectures about the subject for him to care.

He is a bully. And he is real bad one. It's almost like he did it on purpose when the teacher is near. Always in trouble, and in math class where Luhan's teaching, he always talks loudly with his friends and makes a mess. Just to piss off the teacher. For more than once he has noted the younger about it, but to no avail. He does not listen. He does not care.

Luhan is always expecting too much from high school students. But then again, he also expects too much from the other teachers older him, too. He doesn't always remember how careless and ignorant some adults can be.

"No one uses this classroom in the next two hours. We'll be here as long as needed to. Do you want to sit here with me for two hours?"

Sehun stays quiet. Of course. It was Luhan's luck to get in a school with the most wildest rascal. Why can't he just talk to the teacher like a real nice kid? Oh, if he was a nice kid, they wouldn't be here.

It's true that no one remembers the nice kids, though.

"What happened, Sehun? Why did you push that kid and yell at him? Why did you do it?"

Sehun stays quiet, wrapping his arms on his chest. Luhan purses his lips together. If this is what he needs to use his next two hours, so be it. Sehun is not going to talk but neither is Luhan going to leave him. He has now nothing but time.

The boy looks up at the clock and keeps staring at it, while the teacher keeps staring at him. Silence falls in the classroom and it stays that way. For Luhan's disappointment, Sehun doesn't break under his stare and tell why was he doing what he was doing.

The bell rings. The student already gets up and throws the backpack on his shoulder, but Luhan gets up with him. Now is not the time to leave.

"Sit down. I said we are not leaving."

"I need to go to the biology class", Sehun boldly answers, but doesn't expect Luhan gripping his shoulders and forcing him back to the chair, the younger looking at him stupidly.

"That is now my problem. I said we would be here for the next two hours and if you're not gonna tell me anything, we will be here for the next two hours." Luhan looks at him seriously. Sehun glares daggers at him before sitting back down and throwing his backpack on his feet.

The teacher sits across him and stares at him. He looks dead serious. Sehun's glare doesn't scare him - his look scares the student. Luhan knows the other is troubled, but doesn't care.

And the winner of the staring competition is the math teacher.

"Okay! I did it! I slammed him to the wall intentionally and blamed him from stealing my girl!" Sehun sighs in defeat. Luhan narrows his eyes. Was he really as embarrassing? Was he? "I was mad, okay?!"

"Why were you mad? Why and how did he... steal your girl?"

"I was mad because I hit on her first, but she used me, to get closer to him!"

"...And how exactly is that stealing? She just used you. You shouldn't be with those kind of girls."

Sehun sighs in defeat again. Luhan has defeated him more than once even before this. And both of them know, that Luhan is right. Luhan is always right.

"...I know... I don't even like her... She's not even pretty..."

"Then why would you want to be with her? She's obviously not your type."

Sehun looks at the floor, obviously thinking hard on this one. Luhan tilts his head a little. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't worried for the boy. His grades are awful, he doesn't show up in classes, and those ones he does, he just makes a huge mess and noise. And he always hides his arms real well. Even if it's hot, he keeps his sleeves down while others have rolled up their own sleeves.

"...I obviously don't want to look smaller than the others."

"It doesn't make you look small if you let a girl who doesn't even like you go", Luhan sighs. Sehun quickly glances up at him but then back at the ground.

"Can I go now?" he whines. Guess even telling that little information for his teacher was a little bit too much. Luhan purses his lips together and nods a little bit.

"Okay. Tell the teacher that it was my fault you were late. If she doesn't believe you then make her ask me. I know you're good at getting what you want."

The boy simply rolls his eyes and slams the door close while holding his backpack, leaving the teacher in the classroom alone. This is his classroom, however, and he can do whatever he wants in here.

Firstly, he walks to his desk. There are some sample tests that he needs to correct. He likes to make those kind of small tests so the students know themselves where are they lacking.

The first paper that lays in the pile of tests is none other's than Sehun's. His name is there, but apparently none of the questions are answered. There is simply a small note meant for the teacher.

'I will never understand maths so you better stop offering me your help.'

Luhan shakes his head and sighs. There is another note in the end of the paper, written with really small hangul.

'By the way I hate you.'

You can't please everyone, and especially not Oh Sehun. That boy is not pleased by anything.

***

Luhan takes a chalk from his desk and writes a function on the blackboard. The whole class is listening quietly while he's explaining.

When he turns around, he asks, "Does anyone know the answer?"

Even a little smile is splattered on his face when he does, and sees everyone listening to him. He looks at all the people who are staring at him and raising their hands, eagerly wanting to tell the right answer.

And then, in the back of the classroom is a boy who is staring at him, or more likely, glaring at him. Luhan only glances at him but doesn't pay attention to it more than that. He shouldn't pay too much attention to this kid or the latter might think Luhan is keeping an eye on him. Like that wouldn't be true.

"Seulgi?"

"X equals five."

"That is correct", the teacher announces as he turns around to make another function, a little bit harder this time. He turns around and explains how to get the right answer, and everyone are listening to him, some students just focusing on a little better.

Or, almost everyone are listening to him.

A girl by the window is staring outside to the skies, then it looks like a light bulb lights on her head and she starts to write something down in her notebook. That probably isn't maths but Luhan lets it pass.

When he turns to the blackboard again and adds some more things to the function, someone throws him with a rubber to the back of his head. Luhan turns to look at the class, and to the back row. Sehun is now looking at the ground and wrapping his arms on his chest.

The teacher leaves the chalk to his desk and walks quietly and calmly through the classroom. He keeps his hands on his sides as he walks to the back row, right in front of the boy who threw him with the rubber. Of course, who else would it be than Sehun himself?

Luhan places his hands on Sehun's desk and leans on them. He looks at the boy, furrowing his eyebrows. Sehun slowly looks up at him, mirroring his expression.

It's very quiet. It's awkward and tense, even the silent dreamy girl looking at the teacher and the bully in the back. Everyone are staring at the scene.

"If you", Luhan starts with a cold voice. "Sehun, don't give a shit about maths, you can get the fuck out of here."

Some students gasp at their teacher using swear words when talking to a student. Sehun however, doesn't seem to give a shit about Luhan either.

"Nah, I don't think I have enough energy to walk out."

"...Really?" Luhan asks with an unimpressed look on his face. He then swipes everything off of Sehun's desk and smirks to the shocked face of the younger. "Then I guess you don't have enough energy to collect all your books and pencils."

Sehun purses his lips into a thin line when looking at the teacher with a glare. Luhan doesn't care, he hops on Sehun's desk and crosses his legs. Slightly he tilts his head to the right and smiles a little bit to Seulgi who sits on the first row.

"Seulgi, you know how this function thing works, right?" The girls nods his head. "Why don't you explain it to the others?"

Her eyes start to sparkle. She's a wise girl.

"Why don't you lazy ass fucker do it?" Sehun mocks. "I'll tell the principal that you threw all my stuff on the floor!"

Slowly Luhan turns his head to glare at him, looking down on him, "Do you think that he even cares about you? None of the teachers care about what happens to you, so I can do whatever I want. Since I'm the only one doing anything about it anyways."

Sehun frowns and his face turns a bit red from anger. Luhan turns to look back at Seulgi.

"Be my guest, Seulgi."

Immediately she hops up from her seat and goes to the blackboard, solving the function and then turning around to explain what she did. Luhan just smiles proudly. At least someone in his class has understood his teaching.

Unlike the boy sitting next to him.

"This is stupid. What do we even do with this function shit? It's useless unless you become a mathematician or a scientist", Sehun snorts.

"Well, you need functions if you want to be a programmer and if you are working in companies, they are needed in several computing programs", Luhan explains. The student next to him just sighs deeply.

"Wow, a teacher who actually tells us what we're doing with this information!" another student happily exclaims. The teacher smiles to himself when glancing at his wrist watch.

"Oh look how time flies. Class dismissed!"

The students start packing their backpacks. Luhan turns to the boy who's bending down to get his stuff from the floor. He hops down from the boy's desk and helps him by taking the book and standing up with it.

Sehun sits up and stretches his hand to take the book from his teacher. Luhan however won't give it to him. He holds onto it tightly.

"Oh my God! Just give it to me already!" Sehun whines when the teacher pulls the book closer to himself. There are still a few students in the class, Seulgi still doing the math exercises. She really seems to like it. They do not pay any attention to the two at the back, but still Sehun feels flustered.

Luhan takes a chair from the desk before Sehun's and sits across the boy. He opens a page from the book, which only makes a real annoyed look raise on the student's face.

"Show me your notebook. What solution did you get to this one?" The teacher points at an exercise from the page they were doing today. Sehun sighs deeply and shakes his head. Luhan looks up at him with piercing eyes. "Show it to me."

"Why can all the others go without showing you their notebooks?! Why am I the only one you're keeping an eye on?!"

"Have the others caused any trouble in the class? No, I haven't noticed. Have the others bullied someone in the class? No, I haven't seen. Have the others made noise during class? Sometimes, but they shut up, unlike you. And the others don't throw stuff at teachers, so you better show me that notebook."

"Why do you care?! Other teachers don't give a fuck about me! Why can't you be like them?!"

Luhan forcefully takes the backpack from the boy and reaches for the notebook. Sehun gives up with a defeated sigh.

The teacher flips through some pages and finds out that, no, Sehun didn't do shit on this class.

"I am not like the other teachers because I am only a supply teacher and you haven't done anything on this class. Did you even understand what Seulgi was talking about on the blackboard?"

"No! I don't understand anything!"

"Well you sure haven't been blessed with intelligence nor common sense, have you?"

"...Are you calling me stupid?"

"What do you think?" Luhan asks with half-lidded eyes, an unimpressed look on his face. Sehun is obviously hurt by this. He is not the only teacher who has called him stupid, but it's still hurtful. "Let me explain it to you now."

He takes a pen from Sehun's backpack, since he's already holding it. He makes examples for the boy and keeps explaining how to solve it. Sehun doesn't listen, at first, but Luhan won't let him go before he gets it. Sehun is faced with only one option, which is listen to the teacher. Luhan will shove the math problems down his throat until he gets it.

While pointing at a math problem, he asks from the boy if he now gets it and tells him to do it himself. Sehun takes the pen and solves the problem step by step, a little slowly, always checking from the teacher if he did it right or not. Luhan nods approvingly, because everything he does is right.

When Seulgi notices that's she's the only one left in the class with the two at the back, she looks all around herself. Maybe she even chuckles lightly when seeing the bully doing what the teacher is telling him to, and even listening to him. She packs up her things and says bye to Luhan who smiles at her and says bye too. He had totally forgot Seulgi was still in the room.

"Is this correct?" Sehun wonders, pointing to the problem he just solved. Luhan smiles a little bit and nods.

"Yes, it's correct. I'm amazed, you're not that stupid after all. Why do you let everyone think you are? I mean, you understood on the first try. Have you been listening on class nevertheless?"

Sehun huffs and slams the book close.

"I'm done. Can I leave?"

"Sure... Have a nice day."

Sehun huffs again. He's not going to be that polite. He just throws everything back in his backpack and hurries out of the classroom, leaving the teacher alone. Luhan looks back at him. There is something really wrong with this boy. What's the matter?


	2. [two]

The sounds of fight draw Luhan's attention when seeing students gathering around in a circle. It sounds like two boys fighting over something, the other yelling how the other's mom is a slut and the other calling him a brat.

The teacher quickly runs to the students on the hallway and pushes them away. He makes his way in the middle to see Sehun sitting on top of another boy, hitting his face while gripping his collar tightly, yelling at him how much of a brat he is, always getting everything from his rich ass father. The other tries to defend himself, but Sehun's got a real good grip on him.

Luhan quickly runs to them, takes a hold of Sehun's shoulders and pulls him back.

"Get the fuck off of me bitch!" Sehun screams while trying to swat Luhan away. The teacher holds him tightly by the arm while pulling him up to stand. The other boy stands up too.

"What is happening here?" Luhan asks, mainly from Sehun who's trying to push him away from himself. The other boy starts pointing his finger at Sehun, his lip is bleeding, tears in his eyes. The bully must hit hard.

"He started it!"

"Why?" the teacher questions.

"We were talking about our grades when suddenly he started to accuse me for having wealthy parents while he's a son of a slut!"

"It was not like that!" Sehun protests when looking back at the teacher with angry eyes. "He started grinding on my face that everything in his life is better than in mine!"

"Everything is better than being an accident of a prostitute!"

"What are you two talking about?" Luhan asks as Sehun sighs in frustration, now too ashamed to look at the older.

"Don't you know?" a student from the crowd asks from their teacher with an evil smirk on his face. Luhan turns his head, eyes wide. "His mother is a prostitute."

"He wouldn't even be here without a broken condom", the boy Sehun was hitting snaps. The teacher's eyes widen even more. Sehun looks down at the ground, furrowing his eyebrows.

"...I'll talk to him first. Then I'll talk to you", Luhan exclaims as he starts dragging Sehun down the hallway nearer to his classroom. Students look at where they're going, and how funny does it look to see the school's bad boy dragged from his clothes.

Weirdly enough, Sehun stays quiet and follows Luhan obediently. He couldn't even say anything back at the other student because it was true. It was a shame, but what could he even say? It's embarrassing enough that he is an accident. There is nothing embarrassing in the other kid's life - it is simply perfect.

Luhan closes the classroom's door with a heavy sigh. Sehun walks silently to a desk and sits on it. His legs don't touch the ground when he's sitting there, so he swings them in the air while looking down at his lap.

The teacher turns around to see the boy looking sad. It's heartbreaking, even when all you really want is to see a bully being weak - that's what all the other students want to see. Sehun is never obedient, and never shows anyone that he's weak. Why would he now? He's just silent.

Silence. Only Luhan's steps echo as he walks to the boy. He takes a seat on a chair before him and looks at him from head to toes.

"...What was all that about? How did he rub his perfect life on your face?" His voice is warm and caring. He doesn't sound judging, like all the others Sehun ever talks to.

"...Do you even know what the others think about me?" he whispers silently. So silently Luhan can't even hear his mumbling.

"...Uhm... I couldn't hear you..."

"Do you have any idea what the others think when they see me?" the boy asks, now a bit clearer. He raises his head up to show his face that is filled with emotions. It's weird, usually he looks all the same, meaning bitch-facing all the time. "Do you know what they yell at me when I walk across them?"

Luhan narrows his eyes. Sehun looks really troubled to even tell him this, but Luhan wants to understand. What would even make a person do something like that? What would make him this ignorant about school? What would make him get mad so easily? What would make him hit all those students? What would make him this violent?

"My mother is a prostitute. I am an accident. I shouldn't have been born. And everybody knows it. If someone really wants me to punch them in their face they will say something about my mom opening her legs for men for money."

The teacher looks at him sadly. His gaze collides with the ground, and the boy doesn't even dare to look at him anymore.

"...What about your father?"

"I don't know where he is. I don't know who he is. Mom has no idea either." Luhan raises his head to look back at the boy. It's dead silent in the room. Sehun isn't even glaring at him now. That is totally something new. Usually they talk about why did Sehun punch those kids and why is he doing all those things. Now it's more than obvious.

What did he expect in the first place?

"...Who's lacking on common sense now? Did you really think I would hit them just for fun? Did you really think I would have a big loving family and a lot of friends around me? No, I don't have any of that, and people who do have that, annoy me."

"...Does your mom not care about you? How is it like to live with her?"

"...I don't know does she really... She never even hugs me... Every night all these men visit her and... You know... I can hear it... But it's even worse on Fridays and Saturdays. She literally has customers all day... She cannot be with me... But she still kind of protects me, locks me in my room so the men wouldn't come in there... Or kicks me out the house..." Sehun keeps talking with a really quiet voice, afraid of his teacher's judgement. Luhan however, keeps looking at him sadly. Now it does make a lot more sense why would he do all these things. And no, he doesn't judge. He feels pity.

The teacher stands up. Sehun's head drops and he looks at the ground.

"...I-I want to tell you something..." he whispers, but because of the silence in the room, Luhan hears him well. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the boy with wondering gaze. He lets his eyes wander on the boy's shivering body. How could he even let him see him like this? He hates to look weak. Maybe he's just really desperate.

"You can tell me anything, Sehun, you don't have to be afraid. I won't laugh at you no matter what you told me and I won't think any less of you. Actually... I think I might already think even more of you."

He doesn't reply at first, thinking of what his teacher just said. He really hates bullies.

"...M-mom said that... If I don't start managing school better, I... She... S-she won't keep them a-away from me anymore and... I-I have to d-do the same job she does... Sh-she'll start selling me...!"

Sehun looks up at Luhan with his lips quivering, fear in his eyes. Luhan looks at him really sadly. This bad boy is just really scared after all. The boy shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"...Th-they'll hurt me... I-I don't even want to imagine what w-would happen... Th-they always hit her, th-they always abuse her... They h-hurt her... Every time I go to the bathroom the bathtub is b-bloody... Because she slits her wrists there and... Leaves the knife there and..." Sehun trembles when telling all this to Luhan. His body shivers and he breathes in deeply, chest rising and falling in a quick pace.

Luhan takes a hold of the younger's left hand and starts to roll up his sleeve. Just as he expected, there are a lot of red wounds and white scars, some look a little purple. Some of them are really deep. Luhan brushes his fingers over them to try the broken skin, the scars are elevated.

"...I-I'm scared..." Sehun whispers, ignoring the touches on his skin. The older looks up at him in the eyes and furrows his eyebrows sadly.

"You don't have to be afraid, okay? I'll be here. If anything happens, just please... Tell me. You can count on me", he assures. Sehun bites his lips and looks away. He doesn't really believe can he. Luhan gently wraps his arms around the younger one to calm him down. Sehun lightly grasps on his shirt. His body shivers even more and he starts sobbing.

"...I'm so scared..." he lets out a voiceless mumble. Luhan hugs him tighter. It's weird to see such a strong and stubborn person cry against his chest like this. He has never wanted to show his weak side to anyone. Maybe he's really at the bottom?

***

The teachers are having a meeting. The strong smell of coffee floats in the air. The principal is talking about all the new things that their school needs, and what they need, is a lot of change. They need to repair the stairs and also repaint the walls. They're looking old.

Luhan sits back at the table and looks at all the teachers with judging gaze. He's obviously the youngest one. To be fair, this is actually his first job after graduating from university. Of course it would have been better if it was full-time. He has no idea what to do next year, but that however, is not the problem of now.

The principal talks about the classes, and one subject cannot be circled around; bullying. That is a big problem in their school. However, none of the teachers wants to do anything about it. Are they lazy? Probably. Ignorant? Most definitely.

When it comes to bullying it also comes to bullies. And that comes to Oh Sehun.

"As you all know, Oh Sehun has been treating the teachers and other students unfairly the whole time he's been in this school", the principal says sternly. "He has bullied the other students, he doesn't listen in classes, and most of all, he makes a lot of mess. So that brings us to this one question... Should we expel him?"

The other teachers look at each other and nod in agreement, but Luhan's eyes widen in shock. He has thought why haven't they expelled him already, but this is honestly too much. He can't let them expel him now that Luhan is slowly getting nearer to him.

"Raise your hand if you think Oh Sehun should be expelled." Everyone raise their hands.

They all stare down at Luhan who keeps his hands down on the table and takes another sip of his hot, black coffee. He looks up at the principal with a demanding gaze.

"Give him a chance. Give me a chance", he pleads. All the teachers stare down at him with a mean gaze. He gulps a lump from his throat as he's feeling all the eyes on him. Maybe talking isn't that easy anymore, but still he gets up to lean his arms against the table and tell what he thinks should be done. "Let me talk to him. Let me help him. I want to know why he is doing all that."

The principal looks at him with an evil gaze. It's burning Luhan. Some of the teachers are actually surprised by his action.

"He's a supply teacher. Should we even listen to him?" the Korean teacher snaps. Luhan grits his teeth.

"I can change him, I will change him... Please, let me show you that he is actually a wise boy who just... has some problems. We can solve them out by talking with him. He needs help", the supply teacher deadpans. Sudden outburst takes over his body, just thinking of how the boy cried in his arms a week ago. He was so vulnerable, but after that... He has made sure Luhan wouldn't look down on him at all. Every time the teacher tries to look at him, Sehun looks away and every time he wants to talk to him, Sehun has replied bluntly. "I know what he needs is just a little push. He needs to feel himself as an important person, which at the moment, is not like that to any of you. None of you cares!"

"And who are you to judge us?" the Korean teacher asks with a cold look on his face. "Sehun cares about no one. No one has to care about him."

"You're wrong", Luhan bluntly replies. "He does care, and he does want someone to care."

"If you care, then has he told you why is he bullying all the other students and all the teachers?" the Chinese teacher asks with a gentle voice. She seems a lot more interested about Luhan's opinion.

"...He told me, that the boy he was fighting with a week ago, was calling his mother names and rubbed his perfect life on Sehun's face. And the other boy confessed."

"The other boy is my son", the Korean teacher stands up. "Do you think his life is so perfect?"

"It is when you compare it to Sehun's. Do you even know about his situation?" Luhan almost pulls his own hair in frustration. After what Sehun told him, he can't let him be expelled. He must also not tell the other teachers that he cried and told he was scared, he must not tell about what his mother might do to him.

"We all know he is a son of a prostitute", the Korean teacher states. "My son had a lot of trouble in middle school because of boys like Sehun. Now he has friends and he can stand up for himself."

"In a fistfight?" Luhan breathes out. He focuses his look on the principal. "Give me a month, and I will make him listen in classes, help him with every subject, make him stop bullying other students and most of all, be the support he needs."

The principal is really thinking hard on this as a sudden silence falls in the room. He looks at the lady next to himself, the biology teacher who looks at the table with eyebrows furrowed. Luhan looks at both of them alternatively, heart throbbing in his throat because of the possibility that he let Sehun down.

The lady stands up to make an eye contact with Luhan.

"Congratulations, daddy, your son can continue in this school for the next month, and if he improves, you can have another month", she says sarcastically, smiling really creepily. Weirdly enough Luhan doesn't even care that she's talking about Sehun as his son.

And no one argues with the biology teacher.

"Thank you so much Miss Choi! You don't know how much this means to me!" he bows. The others won't stop glaring at him though.

"Now get out of here. We have some issues we have to talk about without you", the principal says. Luhan looks at them stupidly. What would that subject be? Maybe... Luhan himself?

"O-okay... I-I'll leave..." The supply teacher bows to the biology teacher once and then takes his leave. The worst thing that could happen crosses his mind. If Sehun gets expelled, would that mean that his mother started to sell him?

Luhan shakes his head. He cannot let that happen. Sehun trusts him, right? Better not let him down.


	3. [three]

Sehun is back to his normal self, meaning, he's bullying people and making a ruckus in classes. That makes the other teachers glare at Luhan and the latter feel ashamed. He has to talk to Sehun again. That boy is not getting better without his help.

"Hey, watch it!" Luhan hears the familiar voice of the student. "Dumbass!"

And when he walks around the corner, Sehun won't even spare a glance to the supply teacher. He tries to walk past him, but Luhan raises a hand so he can't pass him. He wraps his arm around the younger's shoulder and starts leading him away from the hallways, leaving Sehun a little bit dumbfounded.

"To my office. Now", he commands sternly. Sehun shakes his head, he doesn't want to. He stops on his tracks and makes a huge annoyed look rise on Luhan's face. Now he doesn't want to yell at Sehun.

The teacher turns to look at him, still keeping hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't run away. His grip is tight and strong, so even if the student tries to squirm away and swat his hands, it's all useless. Luhan is more powerful than him, and more persistent.

"I said", he starts with a glare, gritting through his teeth. "To my office. Now."

"But I don't want to come to your office."

"I don't care. Now come." Luhan grips his hand tightly. So tightly it leaves a squeak come out of Sehun's mouth. Oh, right... He gripped his left wrist.

Quickly he pulls back and grips his arm from a better spot, so he wouldn't hurt the boy. The last thing he wants to do is to cause pain for the younger one. He's already been through so much. Sehun tries to hit his arm away, but to no use. Luhan holds his arm tightly and won't let go.

"Stop! Let me go!" Sehun yells when hitting the teacher. When Luhan looks all around himself, no one is really not paying attention to them. Does no one actually care about Sehun at all? Is he like air to them? He knows he shouldn't be gripping on his student like this but he's desperate. He needs to talk to Sehun.

Down the hallway is his office - or, the math teacher's who Luhan is replacing.

The teacher shuts the door after them. Sehun won't sit down, won't move away from the door. When Luhan turns around, is Sehun glaring at him.

"We need to talk", the teacher exclaims. Sehun shakes his head.

"Let me out of here!"

"No", Luhan intimidates when gripping Sehun's arm too harshly again. The student gasps from this, slightly even a bit fear in his eyes, but that is quickly covered by a cold look on his face. "Do you think this is a fucking game Sehun? If it's for dominance then you know that none of the teachers nor the students care about you. So why would you turn away my help?"

"I don't want your help! I don't need help! Leave me alone!" Sehun tries shaking his hand away from the other's tight grip, but is unable to. Luhan grips tighter, but it only hurts Sehun who is now hitting the teacher's chest. "Stop! Let go!"

Luhan's eyes are filled with anger as he pushes the boy deeper into the office, the latter glaring at him and trying to look bigger than the teacher. He must not like to be handled this way.

When feeling something warm against his hand, the angry eyes suddenly soften. Luhan looks at the wrist he's gripping tightly - Sehun's white shirt is leaking something red through it. When looking into the younger's eyes, he could see the discomfort and uneasiness in them.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sehun, I didn't mean to!" Luhan pleads for apology.

"I hate you! You bastard!"

"No, I didn't mean to! Please, let me take care of that", he says when raising the other's sleeve to expose his bleeding wrist. Sehun sighs and frowns, quickly also rolls his eyes and blinks rapidly. Luhan understands he hurt him.

In the office is a first-aid kit. He holds Sehun's hand when getting some bandage and cleansing the wounds with disinfectant. He presses it on a paper towel and against Sehun's wrist, on his red wounds and scars.

The boy looks at the ground. He tries to break free from Luhan's arms that now protectively hover over him and hug him from the back as they sit on the ground, Luhan on his knees and Sehun's back against his chest.

There's no running away from this situation, the boy knows it. Luhan won't let him go.

When Luhan wraps the bandage over the wounds and presses his hand against the cuts, Sehun lets out a pained growl. The teacher holds him tightly when he's trying to break free.

"Pressing the wound will stop the bleeding", he states calmly while trying really hard to be gentle. "If you cannot stop, then... At least take care of the wounds. I don't want you to continue this, but I know quitting is hard... Don't let your blood poison by the bacteria and rusty blades, some of your wounds seem inflamed."

Sehun mutters out something that the teacher doesn't hear.

"...Don't mumble..."

"...Why would you care...?" he whispers now a bit louder. Luhan looks at him stupidly when tightening the grip a little when feeling warm blood through it.

"Someone has to. None of the teachers does, and I know your mother doesn't really treat you like a flower, and you told me you have no friends-"

"Leave me alone!" Sehun shifts uncomfortably when hearing Luhan's words. He doesn't like this one bit. Or then he just doesn't want to admit it.

The teacher sighs deeply as a response, "...I care, okay?" The younger grunts out something. He closes his eyes for a moment to just listen to the calming breathing of his teacher who presses the wound gently.

Luhan hasn't really thought what does their position look like, he giving Sehun a back hug. He hasn't thought of holding him this way either, and this whole thing was an accident. Sehun is a student and he should keep his hands off of him.

...Or should he? Does Sehun hate it when Luhan holds him? He's not pulling back anymore. He's not fighting.

Suddenly the door opens, making the two boys on the floor raise their heads immediately when seeing a woman peek behind it with a surprised look on her face. She looks at the two alternatively and then cracks a small smile, making Sehun really flustered. If someone - someone not as nice as the teacher behind the door - knew that the supply teacher was giving him a back hug while taking care of his cuts, they would make fun of him. If the other students knew, what would they call Luhan and Sehun?

Neither of them wants to know.

The Chinese teacher closes the door when inviting herself in. She's holding some papers that she leaves on the desk and turns to the other two. Luhan is pointing his look to the wrist he's holding while the boy looks at his other teacher weirdly.

She crouches on the floor and smiles to the student who gives her a glare.

"Hello, Sehun", she utters a gentle smile but it's left ignored. That glare gives her goosebumps. "Are you doing okay? Why is he in your office, Luhan?"

"Miss Jie, I just needed to talk to him about something."

"Being a bad boy again, weren't you?" Miss Jie shakes her head to which Sehun just huffs.

"So what? The only thing you want to do is mock me. Everyone in this school wants me to... submit to the rules and live by them. I am not going to", he states. His eyes are the scariest thing   
the teacher has ever seen in her life, but she has to make up for how all the teachers have treated Luhan and the boy he's trying hard to save.

"...Should we tell him, Luhan?" she wonders when looking up at the supply teacher. Sehun is feeling very uncomfortable, Luhan can feel his body tensing. He wants no one to see him like this.

"...We should tell him." Luhan keeps Sehun in his arms like a baby. The younger looks at the one's arms embracing him when the other teacher looks at him sadly.

"You should listen to teacher Lu. You should let him help you. He is a nice man, and he only wants your best. I would like to help too, if you let me... But that is something that Luhan has taken as his objective, while the other teachers have not been treating you right..." teacher Jie explains but Sehun doesn't understand what she's trying to tell one bit.

When Luhan feels a hand playing on his, the other that is free and not pressing the wound, a small smile raises on his lips. The younger one in his arms plays with his fingers for a little bit and the teacher loves it, it's some kind of an affection from the other one.

Teacher Jie tries to look for the boy's gaze, but the latter is somewhere lost in his thoughts. Luhan is leaning a little bit closer to the boy's hair. It smells like vanilla.

"The principal wanted to expel you from this school."

Sehun's eyes fly open, his hand on Luhan's stops moving and his jaw drops. Teacher Jie looks at him with sad eyes. Luhan just... is sad that the other has to go through so much.

"...What?" Sehun tries to breathe normally and keep himself together. Luhan presses the wound a little bit tighter, trying to keep his attention on something else than what teacher Jie just told him. "I-I cannot be expelled my mom will-"

He can't even say it. Neither can Luhan. He doesn't and can't tell that to her, and the youngest one just tries to steady his breath. Teacher Jie tries to soothe his arm comfortably but then he just fall deeper in to Luhan's arms, not wanting to feel this one's touch at all. She notices it and pulls her hand back.

"...You understand now that it was only Luhan's fault you weren't expelled. He told all the teachers that you are not that bad and that he can take care of you."

"...No", the student mutters when now trying to hit himself away from Luhan who's trying to hold him still. "Let go of me! Let go! Leave me alone!"

Luhan tries to keep him on his place, but the other teacher reaches out for his hand and looks at him with sad eyes, the youngest one in the middle of them trying to break free.

"Let him go. Let him think about things through."

He doesn't want to let go. Sehun's body fits in his arms so well and it's so skinny. She however, takes a hold of Luhan's and the youngest one can run away from the office. They hear a loud noise, someone kicking the trash bin over and then running steps. They know it's Sehun.

The teachers make a worried look for each other before getting up. She gets up before him and helps him up, now a little awkward about the whole situation.

"I was just trying to talk some sense into him", Luhan sighs when walking to his desk. She utters a small smile, she knows his actions were genuinely meant for good.

"You don't have to clarify that, I know you want his best. It's truly admirable how you can actually care for someone as annoying as him."

"He is not a bad person, Jie." She looks at the floor for a while in thought before slowly nearing the door.

"No one is rotten from heart", she exclaims. Luhan looks up at her once when she smiles a bit and leaves the room.

Luhan stays in his office for a little while to think about what just happened. He actually held Sehun in his arms and-

What is he even thinking about? The scent of his hair? Why would he be thinking of something like that?

He sighs heavily yet again when taking the papers teacher Jie had left for him. Sehun really is a problematic boy. The teacher cannot but think what would the boy's destiny be if he actually got kicked out. His mother would be really furious and think he's a good-for-nothing and then do what both of the boys are afraid of.

***

Things need time to change. Sehun needs time to change. He's not going to be a lot better, though, just a little bit to show the teachers that he's not a rebel. He actually attends classes and tries for the tests and doesn't push people on the hallways.

The other teachers might be really relieved by this and thank Luhan from the bottom of their hearts that he _fixed_ that stupid boy. They even call the poor boy names when he doesn't hear. Luhan figures that they treat every other student like a normal human being, but when it comes to Sehun, he's treated more like an animal. The teacher wouldn't have been able to study in an environment like that either.

He's worried. He's worried to the core.

And when seeing that poor boy actually doing his homework on the bench and a few other boys laughing at him, Luhan actually feels his chest tighten. That feels horrible. He just wanted to hold the other in his arms and tell him it's okay, but why the hell would Sehun even talk to him? He won't. Luhan wants him to tell if something's wrong, but the younger one claims that everything is alright, he's alright.

Since when has alright meant open wrists and mental breakdowns, a prostitute mother who doesn't even care for his son?

Then what is alright?

But now the teachers have to have a meeting. The principal talks about something again with a determined look in his eyes. When he hits his fist to the table and makes an intense eye contact with Luhan, the latter is fully awake from his trance.

"Teacher Lu", he says his name slowly. Luhan looks at his lips saying it and then narrows his eyes, why is the principal so tense? "We all wanted to get rid of that boy and it's your fault that we couldn't do so."

"So...?" Luhan wonders when tilting his head to the right. "He's a human too. And he's shown progress in his studies as well as his behavior."

"We wanted to expel him", the principal grits through his teeth, all the teachers also glaring at Luhan except the biology teacher and teacher Jie. She seems a bit tense when feeling Luhan's eyes on her. "Then what happens after you leave this year, huh? Who then takes care of your precious Sehun?"

Luhan looks at all the teachers, eyeing them from head to toes in a judging way. He's not the one judged, he's the one judging all the other teachers who he despises - but a job is a job, right? And working brings him money.

His eyes land on teacher Jie who slowly looks up at his pleading gaze. Gently she shakes her head, telling Luhan that she's not going to take care of Sehun after he's gone.

"So, teacher Lu? Who would take care of him?"

"Me", he continues without even thinking further on the subject. "So what if I'm not his teacher anymore? It doesn't mean that my responsibility would be over."

"It is your fault for being so stubborn. Everyone in this school would be better off without him", the Korean teacher suddenly snaps.

"He's a very responsible young man", the biology teacher states when slowly looking at the younger teacher. Luhan gulps. When she talks, everyone else are silent.

"I should have known that you're on his side", the principal mutters when sitting down with a grunt. The female teacher glances at him with disgusted eyes - as always. So maybe she understands the other teachers' stupid behaviors too?

"We have treated Oh Sehun very unfairly, yes. Maybe we should make it up for him."

"Make it up for him?! Are you crazy?!" the Korean teacher stands up, yelling to the biology teacher. "You have seen what he's like! He should not be a part of this school!"

"I understand that he's bullied your son", Luhan suddenly speaks up again, making the Korean teacher clench his fists. "I understand, but as role models for the teens, we shouldn't let things like that come in our way. Have you ever heard of second chance?"

"Second chance was the last time", the biology teacher states. There is a truth in her words. "I know Sehun's mother. She would not be pleased about her son kicked out of the school."

Luhan's eyes widen. So that's why she's on his side? Because she has a clue what might happen if Sehun failed school?

"She's a little bit violent. Is that what you want? The poor boy beat up by his mother? We are not talking about yelling and a little roughhousing, we're talking about real violence with half empty wine bottles and things thrown at him", she explains while the other teachers intently listen. The Chinese teacher looks horrified, now interlacing her fingers together and thinking about something deeply.

The biology teacher looks at the young supply teacher who breathes heavily, eyes flaming from anger. Just hearing all that makes him so angry! How can a mother treat her own blood like that? And even threaten to sell him? It's been a couple of months since Sehun even told him that, the younger trying hard to believe Luhan had forgot about that, not knowing that the teacher is thinking about it every night before going to sleep, not being able to fall asleep right away because of the worry for the boy.

"You know about this", the biology teacher says when seeing Luhan's expression. She doesn't look amused, and neither does Luhan have to tell anything to her in response. She knows Luhan knows. "I think it's good that Sehun has someone like Luhan here in school. He's like a father he never had, or because he's so young, then maybe big brother."

The supply teacher is filled with too much anger and worry to pay attention to anything the other teachers are talking about.


	4. [four]

"Bye teacher Lu, have a nice day!" Seulgi cheerfully says goodbye to her teacher who smiles to her when she moves out the door, waving as she does.

"You too, Seulgi", he says back when she still can hear him from his desk.

Now he's expecting the class to be empty, sighing as he stretches his arms. Today's been a busy day and he's in need of a good sleep. It's been way too long since he's been able to sleep properly, his mind distracted by the young boy he's worried about.

It's not only about the worry. It's also the vanilla scent of his hair and the warm hands. Luhan hopes he's just stupid and dreaming of someone else than his own student, but at this time, it seems like he does.

And he has hard times not to show any of those kind of feelings towards the younger boy.

When looking at the class, he notices there's still one boy doing his exercises. Weird, usually Seulgi is the last one leaving. Luhan blinks a few times. Sehun really took the warning seriously. Is he so afraid of his mother? That's fucked up.

"Sehun, you can leave already, the class is empty", the teacher reminds. Actually he wants Sehun to go away so he could have a cup of coffee from the teachers' common-room. The boy only looks at his books, not sparing a glance at the teacher.

Luhan furrows his eyebrows as he stands up from his seat and walks nearer the boy. He doesn't want to make him scared, though, so he speaks the whole time he's walking.

"You should rest a little bit. Hard work doesn't mean no resting. It's a part of the hard work", he exclaims when grabbing a chair from the other desk and sitting across from Sehun. He leans his arms on the table and looks at the other's notebook. He has done only half of the exercises. Well he's trying at least, right, but he sure ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.

It makes Luhan sad though. Sehun hangs his head low.

"Hey", the teacher tries to look for the other's eyes. "Look at me."

"...I'm a good-for-nothing, aren't I?" he asks silently. Luhan blinks a few times.

"You're not a good-for-nothing, Sehun." When the boy looks up slowly, Luhan can see the black circles under his eyes.

"I'm sleepy."

"...You couldn't sleep last night?" Sehun shakes his head. "What's the matter?"

"...Mom... had customers..."

"...That's too bad..." Luhan says sadly when brushing his thumb over the skin on Sehun's hand. "Are you alright?"

"They were drunk and came in in a rush, I didn't have time to go upstairs to my room, so mom ran to me and pushed me to the bathroom and told me to lock the door..."

"...How long were you in there...?"

"...I slept in the bathtub." Luhan looks at the boy sincerely sad while the other looks at him with half lidded eyes, so tired he can't keep his eyes open. Luhan's heart pains seeing him like that. Why can't he just take the boy to ice cream and pat his head and say it's alright?

Ice cream probably doesn't fix problems like these. Sehun has experienced a whole lot more than just falling from his bike and hurting his knee.

"I, uhh... I probably shouldn't do this because I am a teacher, but I truly care and I want to help. If something like that happens and, or, you don't want to be home, then..." the teacher grabs the boy's notebook. He opens the last page but only to find out it's filled with drawings. He ignores all the sexual doodles Sehun and his _friends_ have drew, and writes something on the back of the notebook. Sehun is too tired to care, nor understand what is happening. "This is my address. And this is my phone number."

Sehun stares at his teacher tiredly, mostly ignoring the fact that he just gave him his phone number and address. Luhan can't but look at him really sadly, what could he even say? The boy already has his worries.

The teacher takes his phone from his pocket and hands it to Sehun.

"Can you give me your address and phone number too? If it's an emergency, it would be better if I knew where and how to fetch you."

The boy doesn't put up with it, he writes down his contact number and address. Luhan looks at it, but is not very surprised by it. The street is on a poor area, he figures the people Sehun's mother sleeps with must belong to the low class too. Maybe some of them even middle class. But there's nothing very proud to be a prostitute.

Sehun starts packing his things, but still the teacher keeps looking at him sadly.

"If you're feeling really awful, just head to the nurse. She'll let you skip a few classes by sleeping there if you tell her you're not feeling well. Or, you can simply tell her that I told you to rest a couple classes." The boy doesn't seem like he's listening to what he's got to say as he packs his stuff and starts to make his way out of the classroom.

Luhan stands up with a deep sigh when seeing the back of Sehun walking out the door. But unconsciously he also walks to the door, to look after the boy who's walking down the hallway, tired, distressed, almost walking to walls.

He shakes his head and sighs. That boy will be the death of him. When he first got into the university and decided, or more like his parents decided, that he wants to be a teacher, he didn't think he would actually worry this much over his students. He didn't understand how big responsibility it actually is, but now, when looking at Sehun walking away, he knows how big his responsibility is. It was his goal...

What kind of a goal is wanting to protect a student from the world, keeping him in your arms and just see him, for once, not trying to be bigger than he is?

What was he even thinking about? Why does he want to protect Sehun?

When the boy walks away, once he looks behind himself to see the teacher still staring. He seems shy, but it's replaced with an irritated look on his face and a flash of the middle finger, making Luhan's worried eyes turn to unimpressed and shake his head.

Sehun will never change.

Luhan turns, waiting for his thoughts to clear out, but then he hears a bump from behind himself. He looks back to the hallway to see the boy laying on the ground, seems to be unconscious.

The teacher runs to him quickly and leans down on his side. Sehun's eyes are wandering and he can't seem to find the other with his gaze.

"Sehun...? Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Great. Sehun fainted. And other students are staring at them.

Luhan is faced with no options. He takes Sehun's backpack off of him and lays him down on the ground on his back. He sits back to take the younger's legs on his shoulder, sitting down and just waiting for him to snap out of it. Sehun however seems truly lost, shaking his head and looking for something but finding nothing.

"It's alright, Sehun, do you hear me? I'm taking you to the nurse after you've regained consciousness, you wanted it or not." He takes a hold of the other's hand to make him feel safer. Sehun doesn't feel safe, though, he doesn't feel like anything at the moment.

Just then Seulgi rushes to the rescue. She crawls on the floor to calm Sehun down and make him regain consciousness a little bit faster. She tries his temperature and places a paper towel on his forehead, wiping away the sweat.

Luhan only stares at what she does. It does help though. She's being so gentle to this boy that it makes him wonder. Sehun stares up at her. Luhan doesn't like it at all. He furrows his eyebrows and hopes that really, she doesn't have any kind of feelings for Sehun.

"Thank you, Seulgi", he thanks his student who smiles to him slightly.

When Sehun is almost conscious, still looking around himself a little bit to see what is happening, why is happening, why is his head hurting so much, Luhan lands his legs on the floor. He takes his backpack and puts it on his own back so he could carry Sehun to the infirmary.

Seulgi offers her help when seeing the teacher lifting the other student.

"Let me help you, teacher", she suggests, but Luhan shakes his head.

"I do not need help, your class is almost starting, you should go." She looks a little disappointed. "But thank you, I don't know could I have done this without your help."

Then she blushes when the teacher offers him a gentle smile. She turns around and makes her way to her friends who all look at the two.

Then Luhan gets it. He holds Sehun tightly in his arms and starts to walk away, the younger one in his arms squirming around a little bit.

Seulgi doesn't like Sehun. She and all her friends are all over Luhan.

The infirmary is upstairs. Luhan takes him there, some people looking at them. Sehun looks around himself once before pretending to be half-dead. His pride is long gone when his teacher has to carry him to the nurse!

Luhan knocks on the door. The nurse opens it just to open her eyes wide when seeing a teacher holding a student.

"He just fainted. I think he needs to rest for a little while", Luhan informs the lady who now opens the door wider. "I don't think he's eaten anything the whole day and he slept very poorly. He's very pale."

"It's alright, mister Lu, he can sleep here", the nurse says with a calm high-pitched voice that just slightly irritates Luhan. No matter, she opens the door to another room for them and smiles to the man who lands the boy on the bed. He takes the backpack off of his back and places it right next to the bed. "Do you want to talk to him first before leaving? I mean, you are always giving him a lecture anyway."

Luhan blinks a few times. So, everyone in the school know that everything that has changed in Oh Sehun is because of the math teacher, Luhan.

"Oh... I... actually just want him to rest for a couple classes, is that okay? He seems exhausted..." the teacher sighs when looking back to the bed where Sehun is already closing his eyes and turning his back to them. She utters a smile and nods. "Oh, and one thing too."

Luhan turns back to the bed and sits on the edge of it. Gently he takes a hold of the younger's arm and rolls up his sleeve to show wounds to the nurse. She walks closer to see and gasps when seeing his wrist full of cuts.

"Can you clean these...? I don't want them to get inflamed."

"You have such a big heart, mister Lu. I hope everything good always comes to your way", she says before making her way to the other room to get some things to clean the wounds with. While she's at it, Luhan can have all the time to get lost in the beauty of the younger boy. He caresses his cheek gently and smiles a little to the feeling of how soft it is. How soft his skin is.

Sehun turns his head a bit so the other stopped touching him. Luhan then does pull his hand away and stands up. He doesn't want to be suspicious, and doesn't want to make Sehun feel uncomfortable.

The teacher walks to the door silently, even startling the nurse when he walked so quietly.

"I'm going to leave now. I have teaching to do."

"Oh, yes, bye mister Lu." She offers him a warm smile before making her way to the boy in the bed. Luhan looks back once at him to see him laying there, emotionless and worn out. If there was something that he wanted to say to Sehun, it would be something like, _'You don't have to pretend.'_

Actually he just wants to slap himself when walking out the room and down the hallway. Why did his pink plump lips seem so tempting?

***

As the evening moves on, Luhan finds himself in the shower. He washes away the thoughts of his student, or more likely the opposite of washing away them. The only thing he can think of is how amazing he looks when he's all sweaty and coming from the PE class. Jeez, those arms. Luhan would give anything to nibble on those collar bones.

No. His thoughts must go down the drain. He has to wash away the thoughts of Sehun and not think about his cute face and the sweet vanilla scent of his hair. When Luhan thinks about it for a longer while, Sehun smells a bit like a baby - yes, like a baby.

Well, sometimes cigarette. Luhan's happy that none of the students nor the teachers know about his smoking - he never smokes in the school area - nor that he's drinking and having fun in _gay_ bars. He found himself long ago but lives tightly in the closet when it comes to his work, but when it comes to being with his friends, oh no, he's nowhere near straight. The gayness that radiates from him when he's being with his friends sometimes makes he himself mesmerized.

He takes a bottle of shampoo and pours it on his hand, the right amount, and then lands it on his head. But then, he starts to think about, Sehun is straight, right? He's slept with many, many girls.

Luhan has slept with many, many men.

Then what if Sehun is straight? He is his student. His straight student. So, can he actually let himself dream about the boy? Is he old enough so Luhan won't be counted as a pedophile? Well, everyone would most likely think of him as a pervert if they knew that he had a crush on his student who's like six years younger than him.

Wait, what crush? Luhan doesn't have a crush. He's just having some water in his lungs at the moment because he wants to fucking drown himself. He can't believe he could be falling for his student.

And no, he isn't! He's not falling for his student!

He turns the shower to ice cold to freeze himself to death.

Okay now that's too cold and he has to come out anyway. He takes a towel and dry himself with it as he's shuddering from the cold.

But his small brown eyes startle himself from the mirror. Luhan walks closer to his face in the mirror, staring at his facial features. He has to get rid of that sneaky stubble.

Leaning his arms on the sink he stares at himself with furrowed eyebrows. He leaves a question to the air, for only himself to answer.

"Do I like him?"

His eyes drop to look at his arms, his muscular arms and hot body.

"...Would he like me? If he knew, would he run away from me?"

But these questions only make his head hurt, and he falls to the ground, holding his head as a grunt escapes from his lips.

"No, I do not like him. He is my student. He doesn't like me. He is straight."

His sneaky thoughts will not leave him alone. But doesn't he have a nice ass?

Luhan wants to let himself. He wants to let himself like Sehun. He wants to like Sehun. He wants Sehun. The only problems are that, Sehun is his student and he is straight. So he cannot have Sehun.

He raises his knees up to his chest to hug himself. This position must be safest and most comfortable in the whole world, but also the most saddest. In that comfortable position he chants to himself, "I do not like Sehun, I do not like Sehun, I do not like Sehun..."


	5. [five]

Luhan takes a deep breath when he's just standing outside the school building. He looks at all the students before the bell rings and he gets out of their way so they can make their way to class. Right now the supply teacher doesn't have a class, so he can do whatever he wants to.  


He can think back to those times when he himself was still in high school. He went his high school in China. He had a lot of friends back there, but due to bad terms with parents, he went to South Korea. Later on his mother called him, said that she's sorry for everything she and his father had done to him, they just wanted their son back. Luhan was a bit reluctant at first, but now he's alright with them. They visited him not too long ago and told how they had missed him, and Luhan even cried a little bit.

Of course he would not admit that to just anybody. You need to be really special to him if he were to tell you he cried.

But now he scans through the students, looking for the boy he dreamed about last night. Oh, Sehun was so cute in his dream. He was sitting on his bed, wearing makeup and a white bathrobe, lips perfectly red. Luhan doesn't understand why he found something so feminine so hot. And in the dream, the boy fell on the bed, smiling happily when looking at Luhan standing at the door. He chuckled cutely and showed his pale, long, skinny legs under the bathrobe.

He doesn't remember what Sehun said in his dream, but he could imagine it was something along the lines _"I like your bed more than mine."_

And you know what happened then. It is sad that Luhan didn't get to go all the way, because his stupid mind decided that now is the perfect time to open your eyes. Luhan didn't give in, he closed his eyes back again and tried to continue the dream, but only imagining what would he do to Sehun.

And now he feels like a pervert. Sehun is his student for fuck's sake! He's his student that he cares about as a student! He's just worried about him, that's all, he doesn't want to fuck him!

When looking back up, he sees the boy standing before the trash bin, then jumping on it. It's not actually Sehun that caught his attention, but the smoke coming from his cigarette.

Luhan has to do something about it, of course, he is a teacher and he needs to tell the students to stop smoking and go to the principal's office.

Of course Sehun doesn't give a fuck when seeing Luhan nearing him. He just huffs another puff of smoke and could care less about the demanding look on Luhan's face, looking at the older one with tired eyes.

"Sehun, you know you're not supposed to smoke on school area. To the principal's office", he demands, but Sehun keeps staring at him. He takes a really deep hit of the cigarette and blows it on the teacher's face, internally smiling to the way Luhan's eyebrows furrow even more. "Why are you always trying to get in trouble?"

"Because I am the trouble", he states, swinging his legs. Luhan doesn't buy that. Sehun was so nicely when trying to study hard so no one could tell him to fuck off from the school. As long as he doesn't smoke every day, he should be fine. That's how he think, anyways.

The teacher hesitates for a while before jumping on the trash bin to sit next to Sehun. He feels so stupid right now, and really ashamed. Why is he even dreaming about this boy?

"You could always try to... You know... Not be the trouble."

"But haven't people told me I should be what I am, and not pretend to be someone else?"

"You're pretending to be the trouble, Sehun, I know that. You're pretending you're not hurt from everything people say and do to you and hide your loneliness", Luhan says with a deep sigh, making Sehun glance at him. The boy doesn't seem so interested in him as he seems to be to his cigarette.

"I'm hurt", he whispers. That makes Luhan's eyes wide open. "I'm hurt that you think like that about me."

"Have you ever looked in the mirror? Or do you look in the mirror only to hide the fear from your eyes and replace it with that cold, blank look on your face?" the teacher pokes his side once. Sehun narrows his eyes when looking at the other from head to toes, judging.

"...Can you just..." he tries, but searches for the words for a while. "...Stop caring about me...? Like, leave me alone...?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that, and if I do, you're going to be expelled and neither of us wants that to you."

"Do you know what, Luhan?" Sehun huffs when the older looks at him with dead serious eyes. "My classmates have gave you nicknames. Would you like to hear them?"

Luhan looks at him a bit dumbfounded for a moment, wondering what does that have to do with anything. He nods a little bit, but only a bit, not just because he's eager to hear what people talk behind his back.

"If you've ever heard the girls talking about the hot teacher, they're meaning you. They literally fangirl over you", Sehun explains to the amused one. His eyes seem darker and he grits his teeth, Luhan figures Sehun doesn't like the next info. "They all know how you pamper me. They all know how you babysit me. They all stalk us together so they could call me a baby later..."

The teacher narrows his eyes and shakes his head, "Why do they call you a baby...?"

"...Because they call you, idiot, my daddy."

Luhan's eyes widen really wide, almost popping out of their sockets. Sehun blushes and looks at the ground when taking another huff of smoke to hide his embarrassment.

"Th-they call me your daddy...?"

"Yeah..."

"...Wh-why...?" To this, the younger utters a sarcastic laughter.

"Didn't I just tell you that you're pampering me like a big fucking baby? You know what, Luhan? I am not your baby." His eyes look so cold and hold a meaning behind them. Luhan shakes his head, he has no idea what is the younger talking about. Could he know about what kind of feelings he has...?

"I don't know does this make you feel any better, but your classmate, Minjun, often comes to whine to his dad about this and that. I think he has some kind of anxiety attacks, so he comes to his father to cry about it", Luhan exclaims while rolling his eyes. Sehun points his weirded look at him and furrows his eyebrows.

"Really...? He does that...?" His voice sounds maybe too sweet. Is he jealous?

"...Yeah... You know, the teachers also... call me your daddy in meetings..."

"What?! They do?!"

"I think the whole school does by now."

Sehun looks back down and blushes a bit. He takes the final hits of his cigarette and throws it on the ground before gently shifting closer to his _daddy_.

For a moment there is nothing but silence. Sehun looks at his feet and Luhan keeps observing him, totally mesmerized about everything he does. His soft hands and the smelly cigarette scent that is so common in Luhan's apartment. His skinny legs that swing in the air cutely.

Sehun looks back up at him, to stare at him for a good moment. If that is a smile forming on his lips, then Luhan is totally not buying it! Did he just make Sehun smile? Wow, that must be an achievement!

"People always tell me to follow my heart. You have said that to me too, in a way or another. But when my heart is broken in so many pieces, so many years ago, and all the pieces are already lost and forgotten, then do tell me, which one am I supposed to try to find?"

Even if his words are sad, his lips are forming a smile. His eyes don't look glassy, they don't look emotionless. They look happy, at least a bit. The smile looks like it's only meant for Luhan, his eyes are shining the way they have never. The teacher could have never imagined that Sehun would be such a poet in heart.

The younger leans in nearer to him. Luhan unconsciously leans towards him, looking at his lips intently, hot breath landing on each other.

"You know what, daddy?" he whispers against Luhan's lips. "I found one of the lost pieces."

With those words, he cannot keep his lips away from the other's anymore and kisses him, first softly. Luhan kisses back immediately, their lips moving in sync. Luhan raises his hand to trace it on the younger's soft skin on his cheek. Sehun raises his arms to wrap them around the older one's neck and tilt his head a little bit to right to mold their lips together perfectly.

Luhan slips his tongue in and Sehun gasps - he's used to being the dominant one on these things, but Luhan is now almost on him, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him still while invading his mouth, making him let out a muffled moan against the other's mouth. The older doesn't care about anything around them, he's taken by the moment and the fact that Sehun's thin body is in his arms. Like it belonged there and to no other.

He could feel Sehun's face heating up. He's doing some serious things to the younger one.

Sehun pulls away dramatically, also pulling off Luhan's hands from his waist. The teacher blinks a few times, the high was taken away from him so quickly.

Without a word Sehun runs away. He leaves the dumbfounded teacher alone in the yard, leaving him to look at him running away. The boy looks behind him once to see the other sitting on the trash bin, still staring at his way in a daze.

But Luhan can't have him. He's his student. For now.

Why did he kiss him?

***

Luhan tries his lips once. They feel warm and wet. Alcohol. The feeling of Sehun's lips against his own could linger even longer.

"Earth to Luhan!" his friend flails his hand in front of his face. They're at a bar, their usual, sitting at a table and having a good time.

No, Luhan is just trying to drink away the thoughts of Sehun. He fucking kissed his student! Who called him daddy! He's not mentally feeling good and proud about himself.

"What, honey?" Xiumin, his friend, rolls his eyes and takes a gulp of his beer bottle. Football game is streaming from the TV and the two are focusing on it.

"Don't you 'honey' me, I ain't your honey, but... judging by the way you've been acting, is there a certain honey in your mind?"

"Oh... God no." Xiumin chuckles and rolls his eyes. When his eyes meet the empty beer bottles laying on the table, he's not sure what to believe. There are some of their friends too. Some of Xiumin's coworkers but none of Luhan's. He would rather die than see any of the teachers here. That would be so lame.

As a teacher, Luhan has had the opportunity to teach a lot of boys for their first time. He's a bad kind of cherry chaser, taking guys' ass virginities so ruthlessly. And he wants to take Sehun's too--

No! He is not going to think about Sehun and his delicious booty. He's here to forget.

"I wanna get wasted, Xiumin", Luhan huffs when taking another sip. His friend raises an eyebrow at his statement, searching his face that is slowly turning red.

"Well I bet with that speed you won't take long."

"Good. Now drink with me." Luhan cheers their bottles and takes a long gulp of the alcohol, but Xiumin just stares at him with worried eyes. He furrows his brows and sighs deeply.

"Are you alright?" he asks with a worried tone, obviously acting on it even more. His worry, though, is not acted. Luhan seems so miserable and troublesome.

"I am fine! I am totally fine! Just like I didn't kiss my student today. But hey, he kissed me first and I just replied." His voice starts to sound a bit wobbly. His friend is concerned about his mental health right now.

"Dude, you kissed your student? Wow, that's horrible!"

"He called me daddy", Luhan sounds almost dreamy when taking a gulp of his beer. Xiumin's eyes fly open and he almost chokes on the alcohol.

"What?! You lucky bastard!"

The other shrugs, "I don't know. I'm not that lucky. Look at me, trying to drink away his thoughts of his student because he can't have him. He's my student. He is a bad boy. He is someone who would not let anyone dominate him, someone who pretends to be tough because he doesn't want to look less than the others. And he... He called me daddy! What kind of a bad boy calls his math teacher daddy?!"

Xiumin isn't sure is Luhan happy about it or the total opposite. Well at least he's having great time drinking and praising that boy.

"He is so curvy... His ass is so round and pretty and it jiggles cutely when he runs... His long skinny legs would be so beautiful naked around my bare waist..."

"Okay, lover boy, I think I need to take you home", the other exclaims when sitting up and taking Luhan in his arms. "Off we go, and home."

"Nooo! I don't want to go home yet! I'm not drunk enough! I still remember his face!" Xiumin rolls his eyes and takes the slightly younger away from the bar so he can drive him home, leaving him alone to dream about his oh-so-sweet Sehun.


	6. [ s i x ]

Luhan sits back on his couch, sipping his tea and trying to relax. Today was exhausting, Sehun was so troublesome, his other students were so restless or resting, everyone was in need of a vacation. Luhan of course, needs rest too. It's so comfortable here under the blanket, the tea is so warm and from TV plays his favorite drama. It's cliche and very romantic, that is the reason he loves it so much.

And when the guy confesses his undying love for the girl, Luhan's heart is clenching from the beautiful words. His words sound so poetic, so well-thought and so... mature. Something that a kid wouldn't say... unless that kid was really deep in love. Emotional, yes, that's what it is. And that's what Luhan is. He could almost hear Xiumin tell him, _Stop crying over dramas you look hideous._

He doesn't care, though. No matter what embarrassing words his best friend tells him in his mind, replaying the scenery from two weeks ago when Luhan woke up in Xiumin's apartment to run to the toilet and throw up. He was so drunk he didn't remember the whole Friday. The other wasn't that amused by his red swollen face and the slight sobbing when he cursed his luck.

The phone laying on the table is buzzing and the screen is lighted up. Luhan glances at it once, then focusing back to his drama. Then he realizes something. That is Sehun who's calling him. He better answer if it's something serious.

Pressing the green, Luhan takes the phone to his ear and pausing the drama. He wants to give all his attention to Sehun if he's having a hard time. Walking by him the hardest times gives Luhan some closure.

"Hello, Sehun?"

The only reply is the boy's sobbing. He's been treating Luhan like shit but still the older can listen to his worries and care about him.

"Sehun what's wrong? I can hear you're crying." The other pants on the phone, whimpering a little bit. He tries to spit out words, but they end up being muffled and mumbled.

Luhan sits up on the couch and gets up immediately. Worry takes over his whole body and his head starts going blank. He needs to know what the hell is going on.

"Are you alright?"

 _"...No..."_ Heartbreaking sob tears Luhan apart. He gets rid of his blanket and takes his cup of tea to the kitchen immediately.

"Tell me what's going on."

_"...Luhan... I-I... I'm so scared... There is someone downstairs... talking with mom... and it's about me..."_

Luhan feels his heart drop and anger taking over his whole body. He can see only black behind his anger and the only thing he could think of is that Sehun is being, or will be, hurt.

"I'll get you. Give me five minutes and I'm there."

 _"...Please do... I'm scared..."_ With those, Sehun ends the call with a whimper when hearing the door knocked.

Luhan has to be quick. He doesn't have the time to change his clothes, fix his hair or clean the tea stain that dropped on his shirt. He doesn't have time to look good or even put on his shoes properly, it doesn't matter how they are on his feet, as long as they're there. Good thing his car keys are near him too, laying on the kitchen counter.

He runs to his car and starts the engine without hesitation, in hurry he doesn't have the time to close the door. Seconds pass by, but he must win the time to save the boy.

Never in his life has he been more thankful that he has a car that works properly. If it freezes on the way he's going to fucking run there.

Oh fuck. Traffic. He actually made it almost there but the fucking traffic. Of course, everyone are leaving work at this time and going to spend weekend home.

Luhan doesn't have time for this. He parks on the side, earning a few honks from the other drivers. Doesn't matter.

He hops off from the car to the pouring rain - great, this too. Why is everything against Luhan now? However, his mind is only filled with one objective and he has no time to stay and feel bad about the rain. Sehun's home is just a couple of kilometers from here, he can run there in no time as a football player that he is, he can run for hours.

People he passes look at him weirdly. He runs by in a flash of a second and then he's gone, behind the corner. His destination closer. His legs don't even hurt from running this quick. He doesn't even feel exhausted. He steadies his breath instantly and runs like the wind.

The apartment is near. He can already see it. Small staircase and a railing. He hops on the stairs and bangs on the door a few times.

Then a few times more.

Then he starts hitting the door...

...Till a woman opens it. She has a cigarette on her hand and an annoyed look on her face. She looks at the man at the door from head to toes, taking a hit of his cigarette.

"Is Oh Sehun home?"

"...If you're here for a fuck then I already have a customer, lover boy."

"Just tell me where the fuck he is!" The woman falls back a bit, looking at him weirdly.

 _"Mom! You can't do this to me!"_ The sudden crying awakes Luhan. His eyes widen and he looks into the apartment to see a staircase leading upstairs and a closed door. Ignoring all the trash along the way.

"...Sehun?"

"Who are you and why are you here?!" the woman asks with an angry tone and furrowed eyebrows.

"I am Sehun's teacher, and I am taking him with me", Luhan demands when inviting himself in. The lady stops him, trying to hold him still but he throws her on the floor with force and runs into the apartment, to the stairs. The lady tries to get up and run after him, but she's way more slower than he is.

"You bastard!"

Luhan opens the door to the room where the noises are coming. There is crying Sehun trying to kick off a man on top of him, but the man is kissing his neck and pinning his hands on top of his head. When seeing Sehun's eyes filled with fear, disgust, terror and tears, Luhan can't keep in his emotions.

He runs to the man and pushes him off of the boy who's struggling for freedom. He pulls him back by his shirt and sees that the man is a bit drunk, not too much. He's very conscious, but if not careful he might hurt the boy badly.

Sehun's breath hitches in his throat and tears blur his vision. He can't control his shivering body that only pains Luhan so much. He keeps on holding the man. Smells like alcohol. He's a bit taller than Luhan. Stubble. Red eyes. Unhygienic, dirty man. Is he so desperate?

Luhan takes something from the back of his own jeans. His wallet. Going through the money he tries to reason, "How much did you pay them? I'll pay you double to get the hell out of here and never touch him again."

"And who the fuck do you think you are you bastard?" He looks at Luhan from head to toes. The teacher's eyes are flaming, and the man could do nothing to save himself from Luhan's rage. His worry makes him angry and do things he might regret later, so he tries to calm down.

"I am... someone who cares about him", he exclaims, taking a good bit of money and handing it to the man. "I'm begging you, please, get the fuck off of him and never touch him again."

The amount Luhan is offering seems to be enough as he takes it in no time and grunts something when getting off the bed. Sehun's mother is now standing at the door, speeding towards them.

"Where are you going?" she asks from the drunk. He swishes his hands.

"I got my money back." He seems wise enough for Luhan, although stupid for laying a finger on Sehun. But wise for leaving when he needed to.

Luhan takes the boy's shivering body in his arms and traps in his embrace. Sehun whimpers and cries, slightly clawing Luhan if that would take him closer to him.

"...It's alright, baby... I'm here..." Now he's thankful Sehun's mother didn't hear that word. Sehun keeps hugging him so tightly. This is where he's safe. This is where it's warm. This is his daddy and no other could make him feel the same way.

Luhan turns around to sit on the edge of the bed. He wraps Sehun's legs around his waist and his own arms around the younger's legs. The latter realizes to jump on and fling his arms around Luhan's neck so the other can stand up and carry him on his back.

Sehun's mother disapproves the situation and she stands in front of them.

"What are you even thinking you're doing?!"

"I'm taking him home, miss Oh." Trying to be polite to the person whose kid you're taking away.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Home. My home."

"And what do you think you're doing with him?!"

"Protecting him." Luhan jumps up a bit so Sehun can hold onto him tighter. He goes around the lady and leaves the room, calmly walking down the stairs while carrying Sehun who's sobbing on his ear and whispering, chanting, _"I'm scared."_

When they're at the door, Luhan turns around when the lady screams at them, "Fine! Rape him all you want! Give him a little peek on how's it going to be the rest of his life!"

His eyes darken. Sehun's body on his back tremors violently and his voice is shattered when he begs Luhan to take him away right now. He wants back his freedom, and that freedom sure ain't here in this house.

"I don't know what you're doing with him, but I am going to take care of him like he deserves."

With that he opens the door. His clothes are soaked, but Sehun grasps onto them. Luhan wishes he had something to cover the younger with.

The filthy apartment is back behind them. Luhan holds the younger tighter and makes sure he's keeping him near to his own body so he wouldn't catch a cold. It's still raining and now Sehun's more like his raincoat than a poor boy trying to survive from his mother's rough treatment. He keeps on whimpering and sneezing. It breaks Luhan's heart into pieces.

People are looking at them, but they don't care. Sehun has closed his eyes and Luhan is taking care of him, he could see a few people taking pictures with sad looks on their faces. His feet don't feel any weaker, quite the opposite, the will of protecting Sehun and taking him to safety is keeping him going and taking him finally to the car after walking in the pouring rain long enough for them to catch a cold or fever.

Luhan pushes Sehun into the car. In a haze and hurry he forgot to lock it, but it's a good thing no one has took it. Pure luck that no one decided to even look at his car.

He makes his way onto the driver's seat and starts the car engine. When it starts promisingly, he glances on his side to see Sehun hugging his own knees and looking straight in front to the road. His black hair are messy. He's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and grey jeans. Luhan figures he doesn't mind the rain, he doesn't mind the atmosphere - he minds about what happened when the man was on him and what would have happened if Luhan wasn't there to save him.

"It's alright, Sehun. I'm taking you to my place. You're safe there."

Sehun doesn't reply.

It's better this way. Luhan looks back at the road sadly before driving away. The traffic has ceased and he can drive back home safely.

Awkward silence. Listening to Sehun's sobbing pains Luhan's heart but he tries to swallow it, he has to. He can't let his pure misery show to make the younger feel even worse, if possible.

The raindrops hit on the glass in an irregular pace. Just like that first day when Luhan had to deal with the rebel.

Luhan doesn't mind the rain. He minds about Sehun.

***

Back at Luhan's house, the teacher takes the boy on his back and carries him inside. He lays him on the couch and brings him a comfy pillow and a warm blanket. He can wrap on that and sob there.

He looks cute. Luhan stays to sit on his knees on the ground right next to the couch. Sehun is laying on his side, looking at his teacher with half lidded red crying eyes. Luhan caresses his hair softly when the other is staring at him, lips parted when panting.

"...What happened?" he finally dares to ask. Sehun shakes his head a few times. He doesn't seem to want to say it. He doesn't want to think about that.

"...I came home from a shop... And mom was in the kitchen... He was standing right next to her, talking about some payment... Then... mom looked at me, then pointed at me... He nodded and then I just went to my room, hoping everything was just my imagination... Then mom came into my room to check a few things and tell me that I needed to man up... I asked what for... She left, I was horrified and started to panic so I called you..."

Sehun tells all this to Luhan with a shaky voice. The older looks at him with sad eyes when trying to be as loving as he can so Sehun wouldn't feel scared anymore.

"...He... he got on me... and... called me names and... I-I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't saved me... He was so big and scary and... L-Luhan..." He breaks down sobbing, eyes tightly shut when grasping onto the other's shirt. Luhan tries to stay calm. Seeing Sehun like that just makes him so sad. He needs to do something.

So he gets up on the couch to take the younger one in his arms. He wraps arms around him and tries to calm him down. Sehun leans his head against Luhan's shoulder and grabs onto him for his dear life. Luhan gently caresses his arm, his shivering body that tremors so violently like there was an earthquake.

Gently he presses a kiss on his temple when covering his body with the blanket a bit better. It's so comfortable and warm here after coming from the pouring rain.

"...You don't have to be afraid... I came to save you, remember? I came there just for you. When you called I ran to the car and drove as fast as I could, then got stuck in the traffic so I jumped out and ran to your apartment. When I heard your voice I rushed in."

Sehun slowly raises his head to show his puffy cheeks and teary eyes. He looks up at him with big eyes, adoring the sight in front of him. Luhan utters a small smile when caressing the younger's hair behind his ear.

"...You did that... just for me...?" he dares to ask with a silent, small voice. Luhan nods his head a few times, smiling cutely.

Sehun leans in to give a small kiss on the other's lips. Luhan replies to it immediately, but it's just a quick and small, innocent kiss. He's the first one to pull away, trying to keep his hands off of the younger for the sake of his job. If the math teacher decides to stay on the maternity leave for a longer time, then Luhan needs this place. He can't screw his and Sehun's lives by doing anything with him.

Luhan gets up from the couch and pulls Sehun back down to lay and rest on it. The younger however, doesn't want to leave the warmth of his arms so he grasps onto his shirt. Luhan smiles cutely, it's cute when Sehun is being clingy. A bully being weak, acting like a baby.

But it's alright. It's all just for Luhan and Sehun is only his baby.

"I'll bring you some tea, okay? So you don't catch a cold or anything", he says when poking the younger's pointy nose with his own. Sehun even smiles a bit, agreeing with the idea of warm tea.


	7. [seven]

Eventually Luhan finds himself on the couch, cuddling there with Sehun. It's late evening, nearing midnight. Sehun has been sleeping for the past two hours, cuddling onto Luhan's chest. The older can't even tell him to go away because he's so cute. How could he? Sehun's head is against his chest, his hands between their bodies. His hair still smell like vanilla. Luhan loves it. This time it's not even mixed with the smell of cigarette. Amazing.

He could feel the younger trying to stretch himself awake. Finally. Though he's cute there, Luhan would like to move away from this position.

Sehun looks up at him with sleepy eyes. Luhan smiles when placing a quick peck on his forehead that only makes the younger smile in happiness.

"Are you feeling any better?" he questions. Sehun nods a bit when snuggling back against his chest.

"I'm feeling a lot better." His cheeks are puffy. He looks so cute and Luhan almost squeals, this cuteness is only meant for him to see.

Luhan leans on his arm and raises a bit, making Sehun look at him questioningly. They lock an eye contact and keep it intense. Sehun doesn't like it very much. He has to get up too before feeling too small.

"I want you to feel alright. Are you, Sehun, alright?"

The younger blinks slowly and looks at the other with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'm fine, daddy."

Again that magical word. Luhan hates but loves it when Sehun calls him daddy. It sounds kinky but in a way it sounds cute, knowing that Sehun never had a daddy and is like this only with him.

But it makes Luhan want to do so many things to him. Things that would make him scream daddy rather than say it sweetly like that, rather than being innocent like this situation. In a situation that would make him beg for more from daddy, not, _I'm fine, daddy_.

Sehun sits up to hug his knees and stare at the wall. Again a long-sleeved black shirt on him, Luhan wants to know how many cuts are under the layers. How many hidden secrets.

He sits up too to sit behind Sehun and wrap his arms around his waist and keep near. Sehun lets out a deep sigh. Luhan's embrace is so warm. And his wet lips that kiss up his neck... Closer to his jaw and chin, trying to find their way to his lips...

For there's no need to resist anymore, Sehun turns around and crashes their lips together. He wraps arms around Luhan's neck and makes the latter gasp when kissing him so quickly and passionately.

Luhan's eyes are widen when feeling the soft lips on his own, teeth trying to nibble their way into his mouth. He won't let that happen, though. Luhan throws the younger down on the couch and spreads his legs. He presses their lips together, this time so that he's the dominant one, he's the one invading Sehun's mouth and making him moan desperately when feeling the need to be nearer and pushed against the soft couch.

In a rush, Luhan travels his hands under the younger's shirt and starts to unveil his perfect, smooth, milky skin with a few scars and cuts here and there. His chest is rising and falling in a quick pace as Luhan pulls away to just admire the other one. In embarrassment Sehun looks away, but from pleasure he sighs desperately when Luhan travels his other hand down to his crotch and the other one on his bare chest on his hardened nipples.

When playing with the younger's nipple and the growing bulge, Luhan smirks to himself when seeing Sehun submit to him whole and his face red from this embarrassing position and activity. He's so desperately wanting more.

"...Daddy..." he moans accidentally, that only makes his face more red. Luhan only seems to get chills down his spine from it. He takes off the younger's shirt and throws it on the arm of the couch. He takes Sehun's left wrist in his hand and kisses over the scars, holding onto his hand gently. Sehun could almost feel tears again because no one has ever done anything so loving for him. He can't help but feel emotional.

Luhan kisses his way from the wrist up to his arm and to his shoulder, to suck a hickey on his neck. After this night, his neck will scream Luhan's name and no one will ever dare to touch him again. If they dare, Luhan will take care of that and he's not nice. Sehun lets out soft moans when the older is on him, breathing onto his neck and sending chills down his spine when biting his skin.

Luhan gets off of him a bit to take off his own shirt and show his bare upper body to the other. Sehun looks at him and his body with half-lidded eyes, unconsciously stretching to touch his skin. So perfect muscles, his daddy, he has such a hot body.

He looks up at the older with those hazy eyes. Luhan looks down at his lips before leaning in and sealing them in a kiss. He lays on top of the younger, kissing him intently with tongue to which Sehun replies gladly, trying to keep up with the pace he's going.

Sehun bucks his hips up to feel Luhan's crotch against his. In the process he lets out gentle moans. Luhan lets him, before starting to grind back on his pelvis.

"Fuck", he hisses when pulling back from the kiss and stopping the grinding. Sehun is grabbing his biceps and looking at him with a needy look on his face, wanting to grind back against him again. "We shouldn't be doing this..."

"But I want to", Sehun says with a silent voice. "I want to do it, daddy. Let's do it."

He's trying to be all cute now. He looks so begging. It's weird. Luhan is not used to this side of him. But he's not complaining. This side of Sehun wants Luhan to fuck him so might as well go with it. He knows he shouldn't, but he really wants to do it.

He gets off the couch to look down at Sehun who checks him out from head to toes and finally fixes his eyes on his bulge. Sehun himself has grown quite a tent down there. His face is flushed.

"Come on", Luhan says when taking the other's hand in his own. Sehun gasps when harshly taken away from the couch. He has no idea what is happening - this is his first time with a man - but he's excited.

Luhan takes the younger to the bedroom. There lays a king-sized bed and on it a blanket. He sits on it, leading Sehun to the bed with him. Sehun stands still, biting his lips out of nervousness. Luhan doesn't mind, he smiles and leads his hands to the younger's waist and down to his hips, to open up his pants and slide them down.

Sehun lets him. By now he would let Luhan do anything he wants to do to him. Even if it means throwing away all of his clothing and he standing in front of him fully naked, knowing the other is fixing his eyes on his privates.

Luhan licks his lips. He travels his hands on Sehun's naked hips and touches gently his erection, the other hissing because Luhan's hands are quite cold. They'll warm soon enough. Hopefully...

"Get on your knees", Luhan says when looking up at Sehun. The latter blinks a few times.

"What for?"

"Just do as daddy tells you."

Sehun hesitates a bit, he doesn't know what's the other up to. Slowly he bends down to get on his knees between Luhan's knees and then realize why was he supposed to get on this position. Luhan pats his head a few times and smirks widely. He feels nervous.

Luhan opens his pants and takes his cock out to stroke it a few times. He rubs the tip on Sehun's lips, smirking to the way the younger is focusing his eyes on the thing on his lips. Luhan travels his other hand to tug Sehun's hair and gently pull his hair.

The younger slowly parts his lips to take the tip of Luhan's cock in his mouth. Luhan gently buries himself deeper in his mouth so the younger has to close his eyes from not spitting too much. He has never done this, this is what people have done to him.

Luhan tugs his hair and starts to move in his mouth. Sehun keeps breathing deeply in a regular pace, trying not to freak out about a dick in his mouth. Luhan pulls his head closer, earning a whimper from Sehun.

He starts to thrust in his mouth, moving Sehun's head by his hair and making the younger whimper when feeling the cock in his throat, making him gag. He keeps eyes closed. Luhan grabs his hair to assist him deeper, feeling Sehun's throat gagging around his cock so deliciously as his nails are digging on his thighs.

"Fuck", he hisses under his breath when pulling Sehun's head away. The younger almost collapses when finally free from his powerful hold.

Or so he believes.

He pants and sobs lightly, eyes teary and lips glistening from saliva. Luhan suddenly seems so cold, so dominant, his whole being filled with lust and the want to make the other feel small.

He pats his lap.

"Lay down on my lap", he tells. Sehun looks at him weirdly but doesn't dare to argue. "I'll give you something that only bad boys get."

Sehun hesitates again. He climbs slowly on the bed to crawl on Luhan's lap, ass in the air, leaning on his elbows. Luhan adores his body, sliding his hand down his spine to his round booty. Then, he slaps it once so it jiggles nicely. Sehun gasps. Luhan slaps him again. He smirks to the way the younger submits to him, grinding his cock on Luhan's thigh if it could give him some friction.

It does, but Luhan slaps him harder so his skin is red from all the slapping and his whimpers become high-pitched before he doesn't even feel anything on his ass anymore.

"D-daddy", he whimpers when his ass cheeks are totally red from all the spanking, Luhan just smirking to the way the younger's submitting to him.

Luhan throws him on the bed. He stretches the younger's legs wide to look at him from head to toes, his perfect body and adore every part of it. Sehun couldn't feel more flustered. He tries to hide his face from embarrassment and tears.

"Do you like being a bad boy?" Luhan whispers when nearing his face. Sehun peeks from between his fingers to see the devilish smile on the older's face. Luhan doesn't care what kind of a perv he is, he knows Sehun is pretty and his body wants this.

"...I'll be a good boy to you", Sehun replies when Luhan forces his hands off of his face. He squeezes his eyes shut as tears run down. "I promise I'll be a good boy!"

Luhan smirks. He travels his hand on Sehun's chest, up to his chin and rub two fingers against his lips. His eyes look hazy as he looks at the younger's red face.

"If you really want to be a good boy", he starts when parting the other's lips with his fingers and pushing them inside. "Then suck on these."

Sehun doesn't know why, but he goes with it. He looks at Luhan with big eyes when holding the latter's hand with his two hands and sucking on the two fingers, coating them with saliva. Luhan is proud of him. Seeing him suck on his fingers so obediently makes him aroused. He travels his other hand down between Sehun's spread legs to gently stroke his cock, feeling muffled moans against his fingers.

When he starts to push and pull his fingers in and out Sehun's mouth, the younger seems to really realize why is it that Luhan wants him to suck on his fingers. He feels nervous, sweat running down his forehead and tensing up his body. Luhan doesn't care. His eyes are filled with lust.

He pulls his fingers out. They're now coated with saliva, so that's good. First he drifts the younger's cheeks apart to blow a bit air on his clenching hole.

"B-be gentle", his voice is almost inaudible. Luhan offers him a gentle wide smile before spitting on his hole and rubbing the saliva on it. He rubs his middle finger against his hole, teasing, making Sehun's body tense up. He scrunches his face in anticipation, and when finally feeling the finger penetrating in him, he gasps.

Luhan pushes in his whole finger gently. Sehun feels chills down his body and a weird feeling taking over him. Luhan knows he can't wait to do more things to him. He spits on the whole another time to move his finger. Sehun lets out regular breaths to stay calm.

After a while, Luhan pushes in the second one. Sehun takes a better position to get used to those two fingers inside of him, moving in and out in a calm pace. He can see the younger trying to get used to this, he's trying really hard. Luhan starts kissing up his thigh to leave kisses on his cock, his brown locks tickling the other's sensitive skin.

Sehun is hiding his face behind his hands to stop the sudden moans from his lips. Luhan spits on his hole again to make it slippery enough for him to push in the third finger. So he can push deeper into him, trying to find his prostate and make him feel an orgasm he's never felt before.

He lets out a squeak. Luhan pokes the spot again.

"Oh?" He teases around it, seeing Sehun sobbing from the touch. "Look what I found."

The younger didn't even know something like that was possible. He feels like a whore in this position. Luhan is poking his prostate with his hand, making sure to brush over it with every push.

Sehun pulls his hands down to touch himself but Luhan slaps them away. When still keeping his hand in Sehun, he stretches with his other hand to the nightstand to take out some things. Sehun can't even name all them, but they're all so familiar to Luhan. Lube, condom, gag, handcuffs, vibrator and a cockring. For sure, he doesn't even want to know what is Luhan up to with those things.

Luhan pushes in him a few times more before taking his hand out. He takes the vibrator and coats it with lube. He leaves it on the bed to rest for a bit so he can take the handcuffs and cuff Sehun to his bed. The younger looks at him with big teary eyes, cause he has no idea what is the other doing.

Luhan also places the gag on his lips, easy to place it between those since the other is trying to catch his breath.

Just then Sehun realizes how unable he is to do anything. He tries to move his arms to stop the older taking the cockring and placing it on his cock. He can't say anything, only mumbles leave his lips.

Luhan smirks to the way the other is trying to squirm away from his sadistic methods. He won't get anywhere though. He places the vibrator on his hole and pushes in a few cents, then turning it on. Sehun lets out muffled moans against the gag, spitting around it.

He pushes in deeper to get to his prostate. He turns it on a stronger mode, and Sehun sobs against the gag. Luhan's gaze burns his skin. He doesn't dare to look. Luhan smirks to the way he's crying to have his orgasm. And then to see the horrified look on his face when he realizes it's going to be painful.

"If you asked me nicely to take the ring off, I would", he says with a gentle voice when looking at Sehun's pleasure-filled face. "Oh but you can't. Shame." He pushes it in deeper and the strongest mode on, violating Sehun's prostate the way that makes him almost choke on spit.

Luhan sees his body tremoring the way that he's reaching his orgasm, seeing tears in his eyes and closing them shut when whimpering. He's shivering rapidly, he came already, and is trying hard not to let tears roll down on the pillow.

Luhan takes the gag off of him to hear him sobbing. He takes the handcuffs off and the vibrator, turning it to zero and leaving on the bed. He leaves the cockring for a while, however, so he can take Sehun's body in his arms and turn him to face the mirror that's on his closet door. Sehun lays on his hands and knees, Luhan on top of him, adoring his powerless body.

Luhan tugs Sehun's hair so he could take a look at himself from the mirror. He's wrecked. He looks pitiful. Face red and tears rolling down, lips puffy.

"Look at yourself", he says, but Sehun is already feeling awful. "Look at how small and pitiful you look under me... You could never even imagine that this could happen."

Luhan takes the condom and wraps around his cock. He lubes it too and brushes it against Sehun's stretched hole.

"Do you want to cum? Do you want me to take it off?"

Sehun sniffles and nods his head rapidly when Luhan is kissing his neck, still teasing his hole. He's keeping Sehun's hands in his own, so the other can't do it himself.

"...Please... Daddy, please take it off..."

Luhan raises his head to see Sehun's face when he pushes in him whole without a warning. Sehun gasps and throws his head back, trying to catch his breath. Luhan squeezes his dick gently. This would be his chance to take it off, but Luhan is blocking his way. He strokes his cock while thrusting in him and to find his prostate. He knows Sehun is feeling weak and wants to cum badly.

He thrusts a few times more on that specific spot.

"P-please! Take it off!" Sehun begs. Luhan is being a sadist and thrusting in him, earning loud moans from his lips before finally taking the ring off and throwing it on the bed.

Sehun feels relieved. He grasps the sheets when Luhan digs his nails into his hips to start pushing in him, violating his prostate with every thrust. He sobs and moans loudly from the feeling, drooling a bit as he does, mouth wide open.

"D-daddy, I-I'm-- so near--" he gasps between the loud screams. Luhan picks up a speed that leaves Sehun's body melting, hardly able to feel anything than the pleasure taking over his body. He grabs his cock and starts stroking violently, to make him cum at the same time with him.

As Sehun's shouts get louder and Luhan's panting irregular with his thrusts, Sehun cries for his orgasm as the clenching around Luhan's cock makes him have his own.

They stay like that for a while to even their breaths. Luhan pulls back a little to leave Sehun to lay on the bed on his back. He even tugs the blanket over him to leave him get over his orgasm.

Then he gets up to get rid of his condom and clean the strings of cum from his bed. He zips his pants and takes all the toys from the bed to the bathroom that's right next to the bedroom. He needs to wash them but not right now. Lube and handcuffs he leaves to the nightstand.

And in the nightstand is something he wants right now. He wants his cigarettes.

So he takes the lighter and a cigarette to smoke inside his bedroom. He does it a lot, but nobody knows about that. Well, except Xiumin. Besides, he needs to calm himself from this situation. What the fuck has he done? He fucked his student who is now laying in bed crying. The bed quivers with his sobs.

Luhan feels awful. He's a shitty person. Sehun even begged him to be gentle and he just humiliated him.

But he can't deny himself that he really looked so hot... Begging...

He still fucked up. Even if Sehun calls him daddy he shouldn't have done things like that. He was simply using his student in a vulnerable state.

Luhan blows out a huff of smoke and closes his eyes with a sigh. He knows he should have never ever done anything to Sehun in the first place.

He feels a small weight getting up on the bed. Sehun lays his head on Luhan's thigh and cries there. His eyes are red and he looks so... small and submissive. Luhan feels bad. Even if it's hot to see an independent person like Sehun depending on him like a lost puppy, he feels like a disgusting pervert.

"...Luhan..." he whispers his name when trying to get up to lean his head against the older's shoulder. The teacher sighs as he takes another hit of his cigarette.

Silence aside from Sehun's whimpers. It hurts Luhan's ears.

"...You can't treat me this coldly..." he cries when slightly hitting Luhan's back. "...You bastard... used me..."

Luhan hums as a reply. He did use Sehun, he isn't going to deny that. He regrets.

Sehun is already turning away from Luhan when the latter turns a bit to him to pull him on his lap. He stubs out his cigarette on the ashtray on his nightstand and looks up at Sehun with apologetic eyes to show his sincerity.

"...Let go of me you piece of shit", he huffs when trying to get off of Luhan. The older keeps him still but that only makes him hit his chest. "Let go of me!"

Luhan stays still, letting the other hit him as hard as he wants to.

"I can't believe you bastard! You just fucking wanted me to submit to you so you could fucking teach me a lesson, is that it?! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You filthy pervert! How dare you even do that to me?! How dare you even touch me?! I am not your fucking submissive puppy you old ass perv!"

Sehun squirms his way out of Luhan's embrace to land on the bed. The other won't let go, he lands on the bed to hug him still. Sehun backs away to lean on the headboard, crying out loudly. Luhan sits between his legs, looking at the sorrow plastered on his face. His heart pains, he can see that. He wanted to be loved, but it hurt.

Luhan leans in to land a kiss on his lips. It doesn't make Sehun calm down. He kisses down his neck and to his chest, placing a few kisses on his thighs and hips, on the scars and wounds on his legs. He stays there to make sure none of them is left without attention. Then he takes his hand and kisses the wounds and scars on his wrist, making him feel loved.

He pulls away to see Sehun calmed down. He's just trying to even his breath while sniffling. Luhan kisses him on his lips, and this time he kisses back.

"...I really like you, alright?" he says when tugging the strands of hair from Sehun's face behind his ear. The younger keeps silent, looking at the other with big eyes.

Luhan smiles when landing on the bed on his back. Sehun leans his head on his chest and doesn't cry like a baby anymore. True that he is Luhan's baby.

Sehun plays his finger on Luhan's chest and focuses on his breathing, his chest rising and falling in a regular pace he could fall asleep to it. Luhan tugs the blanket back on the younger so he could actually fall asleep to the warmth in his heart and on his body.

"Daddy... Do you care about me?" he asks with a silent voice. Luhan plays with his hair.

"Of course I care about you, you're my baby."

"...Daddy... Do you love me...?"

"Oh come here", Luhan sighs in a playful way when turning on his side to pull Sehun tightly in his embrace and cuddle against him, now the blanket even tighter around him. Sehun sniffles when wrapping an arm around his daddy, the awful feeling of being abused for his whole life slowly turning into love and warmth.

 

////

A/N; Love love love!! ♥ I promised on AFF that I would update this thing on Thursday, and next on Saturday. :)


	8. [eight]

Luhan wakes up to the sunlight burning his eyes. Dammit. He should have closed the curtains before doing anything with Sehun. The said boy is calmly laying against his chest, breathing deeply asleep. His head is in the crook of Luhan's neck, his soft breath landing on the other's skin.

Luhan smiles to himself. Sehun is so cute, depending on him like that. He feels disgusted at himself for not having any self-control, but what he did to Sehun cannot be undone.

Well, doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. He tries to wriggle himself away from Sehun's tight hold, so he takes the younger's hand gently and pulls it away. Just as he sits on the edge of the bed, sighing deeply when covering his face in his hands, he feels two hands grasping onto his hips. Sehun is pulling himself back against Luhan, and the older is not sure if the other is asleep or not. He stays there to feel Sehun's body against his back and sighs deeply. He needs to shower.

"Sehun? You awake?" Luhan gently asks when turning a bit to see Sehun nudging on his thigh. He caresses his cheek calmly. The boy is parting his lips slightly and breathing deeply, he's totally not awake.

He gets up the bed slowly, to see the expression on Sehun's face turn from calm to anxious. He doesn't understand why. Could Sehun really be so dependent on one's care that even in his sleep he doesn't want to let go? People have the urge to tangle on each other in their sleep because it's warm. Of course when that warmth leaves, they're anxious.

Luhan caresses Sehun's hair gently and places a kiss on his temple. He smiles when seeing the anxious look from the younger's face fade away.

He leaves the bedroom to go to the bathroom to wash his face and maybe the toys that he left there. He can use the time to think about what happened, he can think of what Sehun went through, and what would the latter want for breakfast. Maybe he could spend the whole weekend here with Luhan. Such a comfy scene... The two of them sitting at the table eating breakfast...

The mirror is clean. He cleaned it a while ago. His facial features through the mirror, they look perfect yet the circles under his eyes are black, as always, but especially when he doesn't have makeup. He doesn't dare to use makeup in school though. He's afraid someone would note him about it or ask, and if he took a shade too dark or too light, it would look unnatural. (Just like the girls in the school use too light foundation.)

He smiles a bit to himself when touching the corners of his mouth. Sehun is laying in his bed. His baby...

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Luhan peeks to the bedroom to see if Sehun's awake. But still he's sleeping like a baby. He chuckles to himself, Sehun's cheek is squashed against the pillow. So cute.

So he decides to make some breakfast for himself and the boy laying in his bed. A cup of coffee is a must every morning and a toast with some scrambled eggs. He hopes Sehun likes this enough. Later this evening he can do something really delicious. Good food makes people happy, and that's what he wants to do on Sehun's case.

After twenty minutes of making the breakfast, it's finally ready. Luhan decides it's time to check up on Sehun again to see if the boy's awake now finally.

When he opens the door gently, he could see Sehun trying to stretch himself awake - yes, try, because he seems like he's in pain.

"You okay, baby?" he startles the younger one with his presence. He walks to the bed to earn an answer from the other, rapid shakes of his head.

"It hurts", he says with a really silent, raspy voice. His morning hair is sticking out everywhere but Luhan ruffles it, chuckling to the cute noise Sehun lets out when he does so.

"The first time hurts because your body isn't used to that feeling. Next time is more natural and doesn't feel that painful."

"...Why you sound so professional..." Sehun mutters but falls on the bed, not being able to bear with the pain as he frowns.

"It probably doesn't surprise you anymore if I say I'm gay", he states when slowly colliding his gaze with the ground. Sehun hums as a reply.

"I kinda figured..."

Luhan nods a few times. He lets himself slowly raise his head to wander his eyes all over Sehun's naked body. The younger is looking at him with a pleading look on his face, as if begging Luhan to stop that, he feels embarrassed.

"I made breakfast."

"I can't move."

Of course, Luhan should've realized. He sighs deeply when going to his closet to find some spare clothes Sehun could freely use. A wide t-shirt and a pair of some comfy college pants should be wide enough for his body type that's kinda different from Luhan's. He throws the clothes on the bed and helps the younger up to sit, only to realize how uncomfortable he is with the situation.

Sehun throws his legs over Luhan's knees and frowns when looking up at the older. Luhan looks at him with big eyes and blinks a few times, he looks so sad! How is he supposed to resists one's cuteness?

"You have to help me put my boxers on." Luhan nods, he's very conscious about this fact. "This time be gentle..."

Now he feels his face heat up a little bit. He has to hold Sehun like a vase and help him put on his underpants gently without making him wince because of the pain on his lower back. First the other foot, then the other, then pulling up. Sehun doesn't even help him before he lays down on the bed and tries to buck his hips up a bit. Luhan pulls them up on their place and then fixes his eyes on the pained expression on the younger's face.

He leans down to hug the other. His body is still warm since the blanket is too. He likes to be this close. Does Sehun like it? He's dying to know.

When the younger turns on his side to bury his head on Luhan's chest, the latter knows the reply. He feels warm in his heart. Sehun is tugging on his shirt and it feels amazing, he depending on Luhan like he couldn't live without him.

"Thank you", he whispers gently when looking up at the other with half-lidded, tired eyes. Luhan gently caresses his hair and cracks a smile, looking like an angel. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't saved me."

This hurts Luhan's heart. He smiles painfully.

"I mean the whole school year... not just last night." Sehun covers his face with his hands to hide himself in Luhan's embrace. The older hugs him tighter and places a kiss on his head as he feels small quivering.

Just a bully, just a bad boy, emotionless little rascal. That's what Luhan thought Sehun was like when he first met him. But he searched deeper to see a boy full of insecurities, a boy who just wants to be loved.

"Someone always has to clean up others' messes", he states when taking a hold of the younger's hands. He tries to pull them away, but Sehun keeps insisting to keep them on his face. "Hey. Look at me."

Sehun takes a sneak peek from between his fingers. Luhan leans a bit closer to him to see the red glassy eyes. He lets Luhan take his hands off of his face and place a kiss on his forehead.

"We should go eat before the food's too cold, shouldn't we?" he asks with a smile. Sehun looks up at him with big eyes.

"...But I still need clothes..."

Luhan pats his head a couple of times before taking the pants from the bed. Slowly and gently he settles them on his feet as the younger assists him by bucking his hips up. Then he sits up so Luhan can pull the shirt over his head and settle it on him.

Sehun looks at him with sad eyes before trying to get up the bed but falling and landing back on the bed on his butt. Luhan takes a hold of his body to help him sit up properly.

"Do you want me to carry you? Or do you want to get up on your own?"

The younger wraps his arms around Luhan's neck and tries to hop on his lap, but this only makes Luhan laugh. He can't move properly, he's devoured by the soft bed that won't give him a chance to move.

Luhan actually feels his chest tighten. He depends on him. He's glad about it.

"Carry me." The older takes Sehun's light body in his arms and carries him to the kitchen bridal style. The latter is hanging on his neck like his life depended on it. Though they both know, his life depends on Luhan already.

Luhan places Sehun on a chair before the table but he refuses to let go of the older. The latter chuckles against his neck as he's keeping his hands flat against Sehun's chest, trying to push him off of himself.

"Come on, I'll get you breakfast if you now let go of me."

Hesitantly the younger pulls his hands back a little. But just so that he keeps Luhan on his place from his shoulders to see that smile forming on his lips. Luhan can't resist his cuteness. He's looking at the older with big eyes, asking for something. He could never even guess what it is that he wants, but neither will the other say it.

Luhan leans closer to him to place a soft kiss on his lips, to make the other smile shyly too. His cheeks are pink and he's acting all shy all of a sudden. After what happened last night, he shouldn't be like that.

"Can I stay this night too?" he asks with a silent voice while Luhan is now getting the breakfast on the plate to give it to Sehun. He hums as a reply as he takes his seat next to the younger one.

"Of course you can. You can come here whenever you want to and you can stay here as long as you want to... or need to."

"...Really?" Sehun wonders. Luhan figures he can't accept all this to be true as he looks at the other from under his eyebrows, trying to look as small as he can. Luhan ruffles his hair.

"Really."

***

After the breakfast Sehun tried to shower when his legs worked a bit better. He succeeded, though, even though it was a bit hard. Luhan is sitting on the couch while biting his nails, there's an intense scene coming in his drama.

"I know you're in love with me. Why are you acting as if you really loved him?" the guy in the drama asks. The girl turns a bit to him to show him her uneasy face, it seems like what the guy said was true.

And so they lean their heads closer to each other to share a soft kiss. Luhan almost squeals in his mind. His ship is true!

Just then Sehun walks out the bathroom, even though Luhan doesn't notice him there at all. The younger walks to him on the couch and leans on his shoulder. Slowly he starts draping his arms over Luhan, making the latter fully aware of his presence right next to him.

Luhan sits back on the couch and drapes an arm over Sehun's shoulder, trapping the younger in his embrace. Sehun leans on his chest while pulling his legs nearer to himself to throw them over the older's legs. Luhan starts to smile unconsciously, cuddling with Sehun feels so nice. When it's him, it's nice.

But how are the weekdays going to be? Probably not that nice. All the other teachers would accuse Luhan for a lot of things. They have to hide, for Sehun is too young, his student, and a boy. Even if such things make him sad, he's so happy to hold the other close to himself.

Sehun shivers a bit against his body. He's not cold. He's not sad. He's happy and so not used to this feeling at all. Sadness is not the feeling that leads our lives. People say it's awful, you lose all your friends and your perfectly normal, healthy, happy life shatters. It is sad, it hurts. That happened to Luhan once and he remembers the bitter feeling of being alone.

But Sehun, he's used to pain, loneliness and sadness. His heart doesn't feel those anymore. Now his lips are curving into a smile as they quiver lightly, eyes watery. He's not sad, not because someone hurt him.

We don't want to feel misery cause we know how it ends, we've seen it, we've felt it. Our hearts break, yeah, it sucks. But what about when your heart doesn't feel anymore, all that sadness has consumed it and it's ice cold from the world? Then the next feeling that clenches your heart is happiness, the other emotions don't reach you the same way.

So happiness and joy are greater emotions than those that break our hearts into pieces. Just like shattering, healing hurts as much.

"Can you hug me every time school ends and ask how my day went?" the younger asks when hugging him tighter. Luhan chuckles and caresses his hair affectionately.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"And you believe me when I say I don't know?"

"Of course."

Sehun hugs him so tight he can barely breathe. Luhan sighs, but smiles to him, his cute little baby. All he can hear is his heart beating in a regular pace.


	9. [nine]

Since Luhan is a responsible man, he took care of Sehun the whole weekend. Sunday evening the boy however headed straight back home. Luhan figures he must not want to make his mother more upset. He wants to know what happened when Sehun went back home, but the latter...

Goddamn, it's always like this. Sehun acts like a badass but when he's alone with Luhan, he acts like an actual baby. He clings onto him and waits for him to pamper him. Luhan doesn't mind about that. It's nice to have someone to take care of, but he hates to be hiding and he hates it when Sehun doesn't tell him about his worries.

The math class is nearing its end. Luhan fixes the books on his table and flashes an angelic smile to the boy who's staring at him, but when receiving the smile looks away and blushes. He's embarrassed. He's always been with girls, always thought that he would be the _man_ to take care of his _girl_.

But in fact, it's nothing like that. Now he's a _boy_ taken care of by a _man_. It's all so bizarre, yet it all reminds him of something that other boys must have experienced in their childhood. They had a daddy whose embrace was warm, whose arms were open just to hug and keep close and safe.

That's what we all want from life. Feel loved and safe.

Luhan stands up to go round the class to see how the students have made progress. When passing Sehun, he notices the other has actually done something in this class. His wrists are showing. Fresh cuts. Luhan knows that everything's not okay.

Finally, when the teacher looks up at the clock, the bell rings at the same time. He smiles to all of them as he walks back to his desk, everyone gladly packing their bags.

"No homework for today, remember to relax and rest for a bit." No, most of the students are going to the evening classes, he knows it. No life outside school, life of a high school student isn't easy but to pursue their dreams (or their parents' dreams), they must move forward. Those who don't, disappoint their parents.

The students leave one by one, saying their byes to the teacher who only smiles at them and waves to each one of them. When looking to the back of the class, he sees Sehun still sitting on the chair and doing his exercises, or pretending to do them. Actually he's probably just waiting for the teacher to notice him.

So Luhan stands up from his seat and walks to the other in the back of the class. He tries to look for his eyes but Sehun is firmly keeping his gaze in the notebook.

"What's up?" he asks as he sits on the ground on his knees right next to the boy. He can now see the other's troubled eyes, how he's looking at the notebook with pure suffer.

He places his hand on Sehun's knee and soothes to make him feel better. He notices Sehun getting a little bit more relaxed.

"Hey", he looks up to his eyes with his own worried ones as he squeezes his thigh. "Please look at me. You know I want to know what happened that Sunday evening when you went back home."

"Nothing happened, Luhan", the student tries to claim. Luhan gets up from the floor when Sehun starts packing up and when the student stands up, he's only bumped to the supply teacher who stands on his way. He holds onto his backpack when trying to go around him, but Luhan won't let him.

He takes a hold of Sehun's wrist and shows it to the other himself. Sehun looks at him with some uneasiness in his eyes.

"If nothing happened then tell me, what are these?" Luhan intimidates as he looks at the younger with dead serious gaze. Sehun tries to look away from him and shake his hand away from his hold, but to no avail. He wants to know everything that there is to Sehun, and he won't let the other go this easily.

The student looks at him with pain in his eyes. Quickly he wraps his arms around the older's neck and traps in his arms. Luhan blinks a few times with a surprised face, but that soon turns to a faint smile. He wraps his arms around Sehun's waist and the latter snuggles onto his shoulder. He slightly grasps Luhan's clothes in a way that makes the teacher smile fondly.

"...How was your day?" he asks with a warm voice. He could feel Sehun's chest rising and then falling as he sighs.

"...Today was alright. Can I come to your place Saturday? Mom's going to have customers."

"Of course you can. My home is your home", Luhan says as he pulls away a little bit, to see the other looking at him with big eyes. "I want you to rely on me."

Sehun nods his head a few times.

"Does Mrs Ahn come back next year?"

"Yes, she most probably will..." Luhan sighs. Sehun immediately pouts and hugs him again. The teacher hugs him back with a long sigh.

"I don't want her back. They should fire that bitch and hire you instead."

Luhan chuckles as he feels the other snuggle against him a bit better, "You have no idea how much I wanted that to happen too. But I will leave this school in four months. Don't worry. I won't leave you even if I'm not here."

"You can't leave!" Sehun stomps his foot on the floor. Luhan holds onto him tighter.

"Shh, shh, don't worry about it, okay?" he hushes when hugging him tightly.

From the view of someone who does not know anything about the situation, their hug really looks too loving for a teacher and a student. They are too intimate, even the way they hug.

The door opens and their hug breaks. Too awkward. Luhan just hopes Miss Jie did not see them hugging. What would he even say? Oh, this is what students and teachers do all the time, have too intimate and loving hugs that last for five minutes? No one stays at school just to cuddle with their teacher!

Miss Jie is shocked to see Sehun still standing there. Now both of them scratching their necks awkwardly. Luhan even kicks some imaginary rocks on the ground as Miss Jie looks at both of them alternatively.

"Uhm... Did something happen here? Why is Sehun still here?"

Now Luhan acts like he didn't notice the other teacher coming into the classroom at all. He fakes a surprised expression when looking at her.

"Oh, Miss Jie, I didn't notice you. You're like a ghost sometimes", he states when rolling his eyes, also earning Sehun's weirded out look. "Sehun was just... not behaving in class so I'm giving him a lecture for the millionth time."

Sehun rolls his eyes, but Miss Jie looks at him worriedly.

"Oh, Sehun, you behaved so nicely at my class today. You even smiled every once in a while, so I wondered what was on your mind." To this Luhan looks at the younger weirdly while the latter looking at the ground now blushing. Maybe he thought about last Saturday, when they didn't do anything except cuddle and do cute stuff together so Sehun started crying due to the feeling of being too loved.

"He threw me with an eraser, you see..."

"Ah... You really wanted his attention didn't you?" she chuckles. Sehun huffs as his face gets even more redder. Luhan raises an eyebrow before chuckling at Sehun's cute expression. He is too cute for his own good. "Anyways, I'm sorry to disturb your lecture because I need to talk to you Luhan. It's about Mrs Ahn."

Sehun immediately raises his head. He looks at the teachers alternatively. Luhan looks at him and smiles a bit sadly. He takes his hand in his and squeezes a bit to make him not worry about it.

"Just go home, Sehun."

The student doesn't know whether or not to obey him, but soon he leaves the classroom after sending another worried look for Luhan. The latter looks back at him with furrowed eyebrows as he waves his hand for bye.

Miss Jie makes sure Sehun is not in the hearing distance as she looks at the other teacher in the eyes. Luhan looks like a professional, wearing the clothing that suits him as a teacher and hands in his pockets. If he was older, say, 7 years, he would most likely have a ring on his ring finger and a few years more he could call himself a father.

_Not daddy for a high school kid._

There are always some bumps on the road.

"Mrs Ahn is coming back in autumn", she breaks the news. Luhan looks at the ground and nods a few times, frowning a bit. Of course he's sad, he wanted this job more than anything. He wanted to be here for Sehun. It's sad that someone already has this place, and he's only a supply teacher.

"So I will have to leave this school in June... Okay... I understand..."

"I'm sorry. You're the most caring man I've ever met and it's a shame that you need to go..."

"You're the only one who doesn't play with her authority", Luhan states when locking the eye contact. "Please, keep acting responsible. I don't know how Sehun might react to this."

She nods a bit, also seeming to be sorry for him. Luhan could see there's a question on her lips, but she's hesitant to say it out loud. He's not going to push though. He's not so sure if he wants to know what kind of a question it might be.

"What kind of relationship do you and Sehun have?" she asks out of the blue. Luhan sighs, he can't be even surprised for this question. It was bound to happen.

"I'm taking care of him."

"But why? I don't understand why would you do something like that to a rascal like him."

"Because I believe in equality and don't play with my authority. Because I simply am... better than any of you are."

***

The following Saturday, Sehun does visit Luhan. He's going to spend the night there and maybe have some fun in an adult way, even though he's far from adult when it comes to acting that way.

Sehun makes his way on Luhan's lap with a smile playing on his lips. The older is lazily lying on the couch, hands over his head. When he feels the small weight climbing on his own, he shuffles a bit to take a hold of the younger's hips from not getting any further.

He smiles fondly to the other who's chuckling when bouncing on his lap, and he tries his best not to take everything off of him and make him ride him.

Eventually, he will have to break the news to Sehun. Even if he has to see that smile fading from his lips. He would do anything if that smile just stayed there, not replaced with a frown, not replaced with teary eyes or emotionless face. His happiness is the greatest emotion Luhan has ever experienced.

Sehun is tugging on Luhan's shirt when bouncing and chuckling, the older very aware of what's the other trying to do. He doesn't mind.

Now, what could he say? I have to leave you? Now how could he take that happiness away from him? How could he break that shining smile?

"Let's have fun, daddy."

"Hm? What kind of fun are you talking about?" Luhan smirks as he moves his hands on the other's firm butt and massages them. They're so round and soft he could play with them all day long.

"I think you have an idea what kind of fun I'm talking about", Sehun says in a seductive way, with a smirk playing on his lips. He lays down on Luhan's body to place a kiss on his lips, and oh, it doesn't stay innocent. It's far from that.

Yes, they're kissing, having a passionate moment together, but Luhan's mind is still wandering somewhere else. Where is it wandering? It's not the kiss he's focusing on, not the tongue playing with his own, not the lips that taste so sweet and the mouth that moans a bit _'daddy'_ while the body rocking against him.

What is on his mind is the sad face of the younger when he says he'll have to leave.

"I can't", he says quickly when pulling away from the kiss. He turns his head to look at the ground. Sehun doesn't understand why not, so he tilts his head to right. That doesn't stop him from placing kisses all over Luhan's face.

Luhan pushes the other finally off of him so he can't kiss him anymore. The younger looks at him with wide eyes when the couple of strong arms are pushing him away rather than embracing him. It hurts.

"I said I can't", he repeats. Why can't Sehun understand? Luhan wishes he didn't have to say those words. He wishes Sehun could read his mind.

"What is it, daddy?"

And that _daddy_ , how is Luhan even supposed to tell him?

He slowly turns to look at him. He's too uneasy for his liking...

"Please... Let's just not."

"...Okay." He could hear the disappointment in Sehun's voice. He sits up when Sehun moves away from his lap to sit on the couch, now hugging his knees while looking at the TV screen. Right now there's nothing but commercials, popular idols advertising new makeup that's totally better than what you're wearing now.

Luhan sighs deeply. He looks down at his lap, trying to find the words to say.

"I have to leave."

Sehun immediately raises his head to look at him in the eyes. His own show that he's scared.

"Mrs Ahn is coming back next year. I might have to move out from Seoul."

Now the younger is practically hyperventilating.

"...What? No, you can't leave me."

"Please, do not make me fall for you even more." Luhan looks at the floor for a while before gathering his courage to look at the other's already glassy eyes. "I tried my best not to like you. I tried not to care about you and be like the other teachers, but I couldn't. I wanted to protect you, I needed to. I had to. And then you kissed me. I wanted to fucking die right then and there, because I knew I had to leave someday."

Sehun hugs his legs tighter when he buries his head in his knees. Luhan can see his shoulders shivering a little bit.

But then he gets up quickly. Luhan grabs his arm tightly when he's trying to run away from him.

"...If you hate me then why would you want to be with me?"

"I do not hate you. I really like you. I just knew from the start that I need to go away at some point so I was afraid of losing you..."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Me neither."

Luhan walks closer to him and hugs him from behind.

"Don't make me love you."

Sehun takes a hold of his hands and keeps close to his chest, happy to feel the other against him. Sad knowing that he will have to leave someday, and he will have to live every day knowing that he's going to leave him all alone.

He turns around to hug him properly.

"...I never tried to..." he cries. "I never meant to..."

Luhan sighs deeply yet again. He holds the younger tightly against him. Even if this is the situation, he wants to keep him for eternity. He can't leave, and both of them know it. He cannot leave Sehun, the latter has no one else to turn to, no one else to live for.


	10. [ten]

Luhan looks forward at the students and teachers in the seats. The principal is talking to the microphone, thanking for all kinds of things from this year in the school gym.

It's June.

Luhan's time in this high school is over. Mrs Ahn is coming back in July and Luhan moves away to teach in a high school in Busan. He wanted to stay in Seoul for the sake of him, his parents and Sehun. Now how could he even look at the boy who's sitting in the mass of other students, tears in his eyes when looking at them in the front? 

He doesn't want to see those teary eyes. He doesn't want to know the pain trapped inside his heart. Love conflicts, no one cared. The one who did is leaving.

"Thank you all for your hard work, keep working to achieve your dreams. This year has been well for us all. All the students have grown fond of our supply teacher but unfortunately, Mrs Ahn is coming back. Yes, we're all very sad about it. To be honest, I would prefer Luhan too. I wish she stayed another year home", the principal says to which all of the students laugh at, some of them even clapping. Luhan has noticed during the year that he's very liked and Mrs Ahn... Not so liked. "Today our beloved supply teacher is leaving."

The principal looks at Luhan and gestures him to say something to the students. He most probably won't talk for too long but all the students are sad that he's leaving. He was everyone's favorite.

He thinks for a moment what to say while looking at the ground. First he swallows a lump from his throat. Just for Sehun, he'll stay strong.

"Thank you, Mister Jung. Thank you, Miss Jie, for being on my side. Remember to support each other and do not exclude others... No matter how cold they might seem, no matter how silent they might be, how annoying... keep up the team spirit", he says these words before taking a step back. He doesn't want to talk about himself too much. He wishes the students wouldn't make it such a big deal, but he was everyone's favorite for a reason.

When Luhan hands the microphone back to the principal and the whole gym falls silent, running steps draw everyone's attention. A student grabs the microphone from the principal's hand and takes it to himself, first sobbing against it a couple of times before speaking up. Everyone are staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're all idiots", is what he says. The principal tries to take back the mic, but he won't let him have it. He dodges and moves further away. "The teachers of this school are retarded, selfish idiots whose main things in life are making their life perfect. I've never met anyone as considerate person in my whole life, not anyone as perfect, and I want you all to rot in hell you motherfucking suck-ups--"

Sehun's words are stopped by the principal who takes the microphone back. Sehun does not want to hear his words, he knows well enough what kind of things to avoid not to get hurt.

Luhan looks at the boy with a worried expression, and just as the principal is about to say something, Sehun runs away from the gym.

Luhan doesn't know what to do. He looks all around him at the teachers and the students, all seeming to have ignored him. They do not care, really? Some people are making jokes about him crying.

The teacher's just like them, he does not care...

...About what the other people think. He leaves the gym to run after the boy. He will not hear what is the principal talking about but he does not care. He will not hear people whispering about him and he doesn't want to. If Sehun is going to hurt himself somewhere he's not gonna let that happen. He's wise enough not to leave a crying boy alone.

He looks to the right, to the left but no, the hallways are empty. He hears running steps from his right, so he decides to go that way.

"Sehun!" he calls for the other. Just then the steps stop. He runs to his right. In the end of the hallway there's another hallway to the right.

Sehun stands in the middle of the hallway, the light flickering. It's spooky but Luhan doesn't care about it, he only cares about the hick ups that echo in the emptiness. Sehun covers his face with his hands.

"Y-you're leaving...?" he asks hesitantly. Luhan walks closer to him slowly, making his way to the other. All the good times they had in Luhan's home, all the cuddling before the TV, all the long nights spent in each other's arms while pouring their hearts out, all the heated moments in bed... Are they gone?

When he raises his head to see the teacher, is the latter already standing before him. He looks at both of his eyes alternatively.

"...Do you want to walk me to the train station? I got a job... from Busan."

"...B-Busan...?" Sehun stutters. He shakes his head rapidly. "That's on the other side of South Korea! You can't leave me!"

"Sehun", the older tries to reason when he takes a hold of his arm. Sehun tries to shrug his hand off of him, tears pouring down on his cheeks. "Call me. I'll come visit."

"But what about those days when I want to die? What about those days when mom's mad at me? What about that? What about me?!" Luhan tries to hold in his emotions when he sees the younger trying to break himself free. It must hurt. It hurts a lot. Luhan actually has some friends in Busan, and making new friends is not a problem to him, he's very outgoing.

Then what about Sehun? Luhan is the only bright thing in his life and now he's going to leave him.

"I need that job."

"And I need you. So stay here! Aren't I more important?" Sehun wants to think so at least. Luhan nods his head.

"You are important. More important. Most. But I am broke if I don't work. If I don't work I will starve, then I will not be able to take care of you and my parents. You know how jobs don't appear just like that, Seoul does not need any more high school teachers."

The boy turns around. He's not going to deal with Luhan right now. It makes the latter sad as he wraps arms around him, hugging his back tightly. Sehun tries to hit his arms away.

"I want to take care of you."

"...Then stay..."

"One day I'll come back. One day we can be together."

Sehun squirms in his arms uncontrollably. He pushes him away from himself while trying to break free, almost hitting the other. At this moment Luhan can't keep in his own tears. The person he cares about the most wants to run away from him.

"Let go of me!" Sehun screams when he kicks him, hits him, pushes him away. Luhan sobs against his back, he doesn't want to let go, so he grasps onto his shirt tighter. "If I knew you were going to leave me in the end, I would not have ever kissed you! I would not have let you hug me! I would not have let you sleep with me!"

"Why do you always have to make things hard for yourself?!" Luhan yells when the younger takes steps away from him, now trying hard to make his face blank from all emotions. He looks at the older with disbelief, he never saw him crying, but now Luhan is pouring his heart out for him. 

"You're the one who always makes decisions! You're the one who makes me obey everything you tell me to and like a fool I did everything you wanted me to do! Just because you were the only one who cared about me! Just because I loved you I let you touch me! Just because I wanted you to love me!"

Luhan can't listen to his words. His heart breaks into pieces that cut deep wounds.

If the heart is broken into pieces, then which piece should you follow? Luhan holds his chest, it hurts too much. He can't even say anything. Sehun turned cold. The boy looks a bit scared. He made the love of his life cry his heart out, one who's always calm, one who's always caring, one who always protects others. One who never shows his weak side.

It's like a bullet to his heart that's now bleeding. It hurts very much. And the person before him who just fired the gun looks at him with fear for the tears of breaking.

He could almost imagine it - the field, it's filled with enemies. The boy hides for the lurking ones and puts down anyone against him. He's trigger happy, and accidentally shoots the only one on his side who came to rescue him from the upcoming winter.

He looks up. Sehun is backing away slowly, taking steps further away from the other. No one knows if he's not there and there's no one alive to tell about it, right?

Sehun runs away. He runs out the building with tears streaming down his cheeks, breath hitching in his throat. Luhan looks after him, holding his chest in pain. Teardrops land on the floor. If he stays here, they'll make a puddle.

"I said... let's not fall in love..." he whispers to himself before walking away to clean himself up. Limping, like he took a bullet in his chest.

***

_"Train to Busan leaves from rail number 6 in fifteen minutes."_

That's it. That's the end of it. Luhan can still wither in his misery, waiting for the boy to run into his arms, yelling after him _'Daddy!'_ before he gets into the train. People walk by but no one looks like Sehun, not even in a costume.

Sigh. He needs to calm down. It is the end of it. Sehun will not come back to him, he will not run after him anymore. He doesn't even reply to his calls. He visited his place a few times, but Sehun's mother gave him a real good lecture.

_"You motherfucker stop touching my son! Every time he comes from home he's filled with hickeys! His back, his chest, his neck, his everything is filled with those marks you bastard make him every goddamn weekend! And don't you say that you love him, you filthy pervert! You could even pay us for the harm you've caused, Sehun hasn't got up from his bed in days!"_

Just thinking of how he hurt the younger hurts him even more. He has to either get over it and forget about Sehun, or the other come back to him. He's too young. Their love is forbidden. It hurts him even more, he's a teacher in love with a high school boy. Every night he lays his arm on the bed, waiting for someone to appear back there when he opens his eyes.

"Excuse me, sir?" a lady comes up to him when he's sitting on a bench. He looks up at her with tired eyes. Every night he rolls around in his bed, thinking of how he should have never fallen for that skinny boy trapped in his arms. Every night he finds himself exhausted and tired, but never does his mind get the peace to fall asleep.

"Hm?"

"Are you going into the train?"

Luhan blinks a few times tiredly, "Oh. Yes, I am."

"Please hurry, sir, the train is leaving soon."

Luhan sighs when getting up. He has his suitcase, everything else he has will be transferred to Busan with a truck. He sits to the window seat and looks out the window, to see if there is a boy running to him in the last minute.

_"The train to Busan is leaving in 5 minutes."_

Five more minutes. Sehun could still come back into his arms and say that he wants to keep in contact, maybe give him a kiss for goodbye.

Where is he?

_"...2 minutes..."_

...Where is he...?

The train starts moving. Luhan still looks out the window, hoping for the other to come. He looks at his phone, maybe he would call him?

When the train leaves the station, he knows Sehun isn't going to. He leans his arms on his knees while burying his face in his hands. Silently he starts to cry and the other passengers look at him weirdly, not knowing about the pain trapped inside the man's heart.

A man in front of him asks, "Tough leaving home, kid?" Luhan shakes his head.

"Tough love", he whispers.


	11. [eleven]

He smacks the boy against the hard wall, glaring at him. He presses a sharp knife against the school boy's neck and looks at him under his black bangs. The other shivers in fear.

The streets are dark. Only street lights light up the alley. Trashes in the alley, and there they are, before the trash bin. Passerby could hear the scream, but he slaps a hand over the victim's mouth when pulling the knife against his neck more forcefully. The boy gasps.

"Hand over your money. I don't want your cards, IDs, nothing except your money", he hisses through his teeth when the boy against the wall starts to look for his wallet from his pockets.

Sehun doesn't know when did he become like this. Maybe he was like this his whole life. Maybe he always wanted to hurt people.

Now when he's twenty-one, he's a real, grown-up man. When Luhan left the school and the new year started, he was expelled. It's been three years from that.

He was eighteen, he was a man already. Not a boy anymore, and he could take care of himself. He was tired of being afraid of his mother, tired of listening to her pathetic cries, tired of getting hit by her, tired of being afraid of those men.

So he hit her back. He screamed and he hit her, till she laid on the floor crying. He was afraid, even at that moment. She cursed him and told him that he's no better than his mother, a slut. She said she would call someone who could make him follow their rules, obey, she was going to _sell_ him to an underground club where he would have to obey his master.

He didn't let that happen, and that's when he ran away. He packed his suitcase, crying his heart out when his mother was already dialing a number. He didn't let that happen. It hurt, the tears streamed down his cheeks and on the luggage. When she didn't notice, was her son long gone and not even the men found him.

Even at this moment Sehun can still wonder if his mother misses him. Maybe at least sometimes she's thinking about him alone and crying, cold in the busy streets of Seoul.

Would she recognize him as her son if she saw him in the streets? Would she apologize for everything?

Dreams are dreams, and for him, they'll stay like that. He'll never feel the happiness again. His life is a mess that no one should be a part of. He cried but now his face is blank again, the only joy of life are cigarettes and alcohol.

They say there's a thing you never get tired of, and that thing is sex and porn. Unfortunate for him, he grew tired of those two long, long ago.

And at this moment, when seeing the poor school boy looking for his wallet to give the money to him, he looks at him from head to toes with a bored gaze. He doesn't judge anyone from the way they look, from the amount of money they have - it's in the past now. What he now wants is the money so he could pay off his rent and buy something to eat. And also cigarettes. And alcohol. Guess he really is like his mother after all, relying on drugs.

"Come on, I ain't got all day", Sehun huffs when almost making a cut to the guy's neck. The boy is shivering from fear, afraid for his life. His body tremors violently, yet Sehun is not showing any kind of compassion for him.

Why would he anyways.

"Sehun."

Just simply hearing his name makes Sehun's eyes wide open. He looks at the boy in front of him with big eyes. The other looks up at him with scared ones, lips quivering but not paying attention to his savior in the streets.

Or more likely, Sehun's savior.

"Put the knife down."

His shadow from the alley is reaching Sehun's knees. First he looks down at his legs before raising his head, eyes wide open when seeing those brown hair.

He has wrinkles now. He has brown pants and a black coat. His hands are in his pockets while his brows are furrowed, eyes filled with worry and concern. That's how Sehun always saw him. His eyes were always filled with worry, his forehead with wrinkles, black circles under his eyes.

The man takes a few steps forward. Sehun is in a trance. He looks at him with wide eyes. No, he doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to feel.

Or does he? He doesn't know what he wants.

"Sehun, let the boy go. School boys don't have any money."

He blinks a few times. Before he can even do anything to the boy, is the man standing in front of him. He was much shorter than he remembered. Did he grow taller than his teacher?

The man takes a hold of the knife and pulls it down. He rips it from his hand and takes it to himself. He then looks at the school boy and smiles a bit, nodding his head.

"Go back home."

He doesn't have to be told twice. He thanks the man and runs away as quickly as he can. Sehun stares at him running away, but the other in front of him has fixed his eyes on him.

Silence.

It's raining.

Just like the day Luhan first talked to him about the bullying.

Sehun gently raises his head to see the worried eyes in front of him, staring him down. He doesn't want to feel. It hurts yet feels so good, all the mixes of emotions rush through his body at once as he knows himself already craving for that touch that had once made him feel so whole.

Luhan raises his hand to touch the younger's cheek, trying to utter a smile from seeing each other again. Sehun tries hard not to cry, but he reaches for the cold hand touching his cheek. Luhan pushes him against the wall and he lets him. Just like he always did.

Sehun takes the older's hand in his own and tries to warm it up. He holds it with two of his hands and blows a bit warm air on them.

"Sometimes I go back to what you said to me. In the middle of the night I roll around in my bed", Luhan starts when observing the younger one. Sehun feels his heart beat faster around him, his heart ready to burst out from the emotions. "Just because I wanted you to love me."

Sehun lets out a shaky breath, he's sure he can't keep in all the tears. "Why did you leave me...?"

"Sehun... You know that I did not have a choice. You could have kept in contact with me, but instead, you decided to hurt me..."

He can't keep in the tears anymore. He holds the hand tighter and sobs against it.

"...I didn't have a phone after I ran away from mom..."

"I know about that, and that you were expelled. I asked around from the school. Don't cry. I am teaching in a high school now. I have a job, here in Seoul. I have been asking around from everyone, where could I find you. I searched, for these seven weeks that I have been here, I've asked all around. And finally I found you."

He pushes him against the wall tightly. Sehun gasps. Luhan is getting nearer to his face.

"...I missed you."

"...Missed me?" he breathes out. "...Over 1000 days... I kept counting when you would come back..."

"You don't have to anymore", he says as he nears his neck, his warm breath landing on Sehun's skin. The latter shudders by it. "I came back just to take care of you."

"...Just to take care of me...?"

"How could I even sleep, how could I not worry, when I was afraid that you wouldn't be here anymore when I come back? I was coming back all along."

Sehun wants to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him close, let him embrace him till he falls asleep in his arms to wake up to a new day with him on his side. He wants all that.

Luhan places a gentle kiss on his neck and then leans closer to his ear to whisper, "In my home there's a place for you right next to me."

Then Sehun can't keep his hands to himself. He pulls Luhan into a tight hug and cries against his neck, shivering from the touch. To him, Luhan was always kind, he was always there, he is gentle, responsible, lovable... And that's why he didn't find it gross when the other students called Luhan his daddy. He wanted to call him daddy too.

Against Luhan's shoulder he sobs "...Daddy..."

***

Luhan's home is design. Sehun's eyes widen when he sees the place. It's huge and amazing. Even the yard is big. But it looks, of course, sophisticated like a teacher's house should be. It's not as small as his previous home with limited space. The high school Luhan teaches in now is a bit better and now he's got a full-time job.

The older locks the car door. Sehun wants to run to the door and in the house to run around it. Unfortunately he's a bit too... depressed to do that. Seeing Luhan again however, made his day a lot better. And his current life situation.

And this is where he's supposed to live? With his daddy?

Now he wants to cling on Luhan's side.

"Daddy you have such a big house!" he exclaims when looking at the place in awe. Luhan chuckles. That's how he's only with him. For the others he's an emotionless little rebel and a thief.

The older walks to the door with the keys jingling as he opens the door for them. Sehun's eyes are red and he can barely keep in the sobs - in fact, he can't at all. He knows what happens when he goes inside, even though he's more than ready for it.

He counted over 1000 days of loneliness and misery. He wanted his daddy back all the time, but he wasn't there for him. No one was.

Even the living room they step into is big and nice. There's a white couch and a big TV. Luhan leaves the keys on the table as the younger keeps a track on his every move. Even those hands.

"How was life for these three years?" he asks out of the blue. Sehun hides his mouth with his hands to prevent the sobbing but it does not help at all. He wants Luhan to touch him again, all over him and make him feel loved.

The older turns to look at him. His eyes... Damn, his eyes! Sehun wants to cry because they look so fucking caring and beautiful. And so he does, he cries all the same till he can't even breathe.

He hears the steps coming over to him but he does not see them. He won't look at him. Those warm hands touch the hands on his face and proceed to take them off of him. Even if his hands aren't on his way anymore, his eyes are closed. He remembers the times he could look at Luhan from the same height, was he always that short?

"Was it that hard, baby?" he asks when brushing his hair with his fingers. He then wraps arms around the younger to crush him in a tight hug. "Life must have been hard."

"...D-don't l-leave me..." Sehun sobs loudly. Luhan pats his back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'm here and I won't leave you. You won't be alone."

"...I-I ran away from home... I-I didn't dare to face her... S-she treated me like a garbage..."

"Yes, she did."

"...Th-they kicked me out the school... They treated me like shit when you weren't there anymore..."

"Yes, they did."

"...They hurt me."

"They did."

"...I-it hurts..."

"It does."

Sehun gently wraps arms around his neck. He interlaces his fingers together and leans his forehead against Luhan's, holding his eyes closed. Luhan's warm breath lands on his face, his lips leaning nearer to his plump ones.

"It won't hurt this time", he whispers quietly, and Sehun wants to believe him. He wants to believe everything he says.

His gentle touch to his soft skin, his lips that nibbled on his chest so perfectly, the way he says everything in a way that makes him at ease. His soft lips that claimed him as his own and want to keep it that way, even after these three years.

"Just because I wanted you to love me", he continues as his hands travel on Sehun's chest under his shirt. "I wanted to love you. I know it was not the time nor the place."

Sehun leans nearer to his lips with anticipation. He can already feel the shock wave through his spine and excite him. Luhan's hands under his shirt, touching his bare skin, he wants to jump up from the joy of being loved.

"Now is the time", Luhan whispers ever so quietly. "Here is the place."

Sehun whines when crashing their lips together. He can't keep his tongue in, and slips it into Luhan's mouth. The first time they ever kissed, he tried to take dominance over his teacher - that sure didn't work, as he noticed that Luhan wasn't all that submissive he would have wanted.

Although, when he was taken by him, he did not care if he was a bottom. He was ashamed for how he let Luhan see him, but the most important thing to him was that Luhan made love to him. That's what he wanted, everything else was not important.

He just wanted to be loved.

Luhan grabs his hips and pushes his tongue in his mouth. Sehun lets out a gasp when the tongue explores all around his mouth, suck on his lips while his nails digging in his skin. Soon his shirt is forgotten on the floor, Luhan giving a fuck about where it lands. He raises his hands to play around with Sehun's nipples, smiling to the way the younger moans against his mouth.

Luhan takes a hold of his hand. Sehun looks at him weirdly when he's lead to the bedroom once again, this time to a new one. He even has a better and softer bed! Sehun knows he's going to curl into a ball right there. The blanket sheets and pillows are creme white, the sheets on the bed white.

Sehun is gently pushed on the mattress. He lands on his back, hands on either sides of his head. He looks up at the older who opens his legs and stands between them, getting rid of the jacket on him. He starts traveling his hands on Sehun's body down from his knees up to his chest, looking at the younger's body with admiration.

Sehun turns his head on his side and closes his eyes to focus on the warm massage going through his whole body, his shoulders, to his chest, to his sides, down his body to play between his legs. Luhan gently starts opening his ragged jeans.

"You've grown up. Your shoulders are wide and your chest is more muscular. Beautiful."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the jeans drop on the ground with his socks and underwear. Totally naked before Luhan.

It's not that he had anything to complain about though.

Luhan's hair tickle his thigh when holding his leg on his shoulder, kissing his way between his legs. He leaves gentle kisses on his thigh and then up to his body, on his stomach and on his chest, admiring the person under him. His other hand starts to play with his cock as he sucks on his nipple. Sehun throws his head back from pleasure, gently playing with Luhan's hair.

"Daddy..." Every time he says that, his face flushes bright red. He likes to say it, but mostly because Luhan likes it. Or mostly because it feels affectionate to call him that... It makes him feel even closer.

Luhan lowers his hand from his cock to play on his clenching hole. He brushes over it teasingly when slowly kissing his way down his body, gently placing a few kisses on his cock before getting on his knees and spreading Sehun's legs wider apart.

A thick lick on his hole awakes Sehun and makes him open his eyes. Luhan is grabbing his ass cheeks and separating them to stuck his tongue between them, licking and spitting on the clenching hole.

When Luhan's mouth starts sucking on his hole and tongue pushing in, Sehun peeks to see the older's head between his legs. He lets out a groan when the tongue pushes in, and he's unconsciously started to touch himself. His body shudders from the feeling of Luhan's mouth sucking on his hole, gasps letting out of his mouth as he rolls his hips against Luhan's lips and his tongue that's invading deeper into him.

Luhan lifts his head and Sehun stops stroking himself. He looks at the older in the eyes with a question mark on his head.

Luhan takes a lube bottle from the nightstand to show it to the younger one. Sehun relaxes his body, letting Luhan slide his lubed fingers over his hole before gently sliding one in.

If he wasn't always so gentle in bed, he sure as hell always made sure that Sehun wasn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. That's what he never did, made Sehun feel more broken than he already is.

He uses his time on prepping Sehun for minutes, thoroughly, not to hurt him. The younger has always been glad about his gentle touches.

"It's okay, you can breathe", Luhan reminds. Sehun does as he tells him. He lets out a deep sigh when hearing Luhan opening his shirt, it's too hot to be here with all the clothes on. But it's all fine with Sehun, it's kinda like the first time they ever did this. Luhan had pants on then too...

It suits for the daddy kink, though.

He hears the lube bottle pop open and Luhan coating himself with the liquid. He lines himself up before Sehun's hole. First he massages Sehun's body thoroughly, though, to make the latter warmer and feel like it too. Sehun however, is dying ready for his daddy as he breathes heavily, already licking his lips for feeling his daddy again.

"Be gentle..." Sehun moans when Luhan gently starts to sink in him, inch by inch. The younger throws his head back and lets out small moans as the other pushes in him gently, first halfway and pulling back, doing that for a bit before feeling the other ready for more.

Luhan places his thighs under Sehun's and raises his leg on his shoulder while the other wrapped around his side. When feeling those hands all over him again, Sehun feels like he's in heaven. He has to open his eyes to look at the hot body on his, all those years ago he could have never imagined how much seeing a man's bare chest heaving on top of his would ever make him this turned on.

He places his hands on Luhan's chest to touch him, down to his bare lower stomach that touches his lower body, and back to the top to his heaving chest. He knows it's hard for Luhan to keep himself in control, especially if he looks too submissive. He must not make the older get too much power over him.

Yet that seems a bit too late in this point.

Luhan thrusts in deeper in him and Sehun submits to him whole. He holds Luhan's shoulders and listens to his steady breaths when trying to keep in the moans, but lets out an embarrassingly loud groan when Luhan brushes over that spot. He starts to hit it, Sehun knows how much it turns Luhan on when he moans and screams out loud for a climax.

The older's chest heaves on top of Sehun's and the latter needs to close his eyes. His irregular breath and his red face as he pushes in him deeper and harder and right on that spot, making him beg for more.

"D-daddy--" Sehun cries as Luhan pins his arms above his head and thrusts in a way that leaves his lower body totally numb. He could feel the numbness in his legs consume him as he moans against the pillow, eyes closed. Luhan's hot breath lands on his ear and he whispers small things in his ear.

"Look at me. Look at my face when you cum and scream my name", he breathes out. Sehun arches his back and lets out whines when trying to catch his breath but Luhan is hitting the spot so deliciously.

"L-Luhan-- D-daddy I--" he gasps but not yet able to look at his face. His whole body feels hot and he wants to cum, so badly, but he's not sure if Luhan lets him if he's not looking at him.

Soon he cracks his eyes open and turns his head to show his face to the older who smirks to the way his lips are parting, hair messy, eyes red and pleading, his body tensing, ready to release. He could not only see lust in Luhan's eyes, but also love. Even if he yelled at him, left him, no matter what happened, he would always see love in those eyes.

He gasps and sobs when his legs feel totally numb and he feels his climax getting nearer, a knot in his stomach lowering down his body. He wants to touch himself, yet Luhan keeps his hands pinned to the bed and keeps looking at him with those lust-filled eyes. Sehun looks at him, feeling his face getting redder as he gasps, out of breath, whimpering.

With a pathetic whimper and arching his back, he reaches his climax, closing his eyes in bliss as his body is taken over by the strong tremoring of his body. Luhan releases in him with a groan, panting against his face.

Sweat drops on Sehun's face and he doesn't have to think twice where they come from. Luhan's panting heavily on top of him, adoring his blissful face.

Sehun is awaken from his trance as he feels soft kisses on his jawline, kissing up to his lips. He lets out an encouraging moan.

"I had forgot how beautiful you look when you cum", Luhan compliments as he pulls out of Sehun's heat, the younger feeling the cum in him already dripping down his crack.

Luhan makes his way to the headboard. He leans his body against it, sighs deeply and lights a cigarette from his nightstand. Sehun is still suspicious why Luhan always smokes after having sex. Maybe he wants to keep the high feeling. Or get over the awful guilt.

Sehun slowly turns on his stomach to get on his hands and knees. Luhan looks at his weak body as he crawls from the other end of the bed. His skinny, naked, weak body and the cum sliding down his thigh. Wrecked yet so beautiful.

Sehun doesn't mind. He fights back a sob before finally reaching Luhan, falling onto the bed next to him. He leans his head against Luhan's chest and raises his hand to claw a bit on the bare chest. Luhan affectionately caresses his hair before pulling a blanket over his shivering body.

"...You're the only good thing in my messed up life", Sehun sobs. He could feel the older's heart starting to beat more rapidly as it was just calming down from the high of his orgasm. Luhan strokes his hair and then places the arm around his waist, taking cigarette off his mouth and placing a kiss on his head.

"You don't have to think like that for long", Luhan exclaims when keeping him near and snuggling him against his chest. "I came here to fix things. For good."

Sehun whimpers when nodding his head. He's been waiting for this for too long. They always say, you should do this, you should do that - but how on earth is he going to be doing that if no one's even going to show him how to? He wanted to be nice, he really did, and he wanted to be a good person - but how is he going to do that when nobody is telling him how to?

"...You're the best mess in my rather organized life."


	12. [twelve]

Sehun wakes up to the sunlight torturing his eyesight. He cracks his eyes a bit open and yawns, groaning a bit from the pain on his lower back. He sits up and stretches himself awake, or at least tries to. Damn, he can't remember the last time he slept so well. This bed... it smells nice. It smells like Luhan. The sheets are fairly clean.

Sehun lays on the bed on his side, grasping the sheets next to him. It's still warm on the place Luhan left from.

A small smile creeps on his lips as he goes back to last day, when Luhan took him on this bed. He thinks about the way Luhan kissed him, the way he touched him, the way his warm hands wandered all around his body.

He tugs the sheets and smiles happily. He closes his eyes. Even the deep scars and wounds on his left wrist seem like nothing against the white bed sheets, since they're nothing compared to the sweet touches of Luhan's. His love outcomes his insecurities.

The sweet scent of his musky pillows. His hair smells like tar. His bedroom smells like cigarettes. Sehun loves it. He loves every part of it, and every part of Luhan. To the point where he doesn't just smile, but cry silently every night because those touches and kisses, his embrace, is the warmest thing in his life. He could even feel... complete. His broken self will finally be pieced together when he's loved by Luhan.

He tries not to cry. He really does not want to. He's tough, not a crybaby. Yet, Luhan has witnessed the last one to be true more than a few times.

Sehun reaches for the bed end and tries to drag himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He looks all around himself at the room that's lit from the sunlight. He wishes it was autumn, or winter, so the sun could go to hell.

He slips into his boxers from the ground and then hops onto his feet, hissing a bit as he can hardly feel them. He wobbles to the closet to search through Luhan's clothes, to find something suitable for himself. For his surprise, there's a small note on a pile of clothes. The note says ' _For my baby_.'

Sehun doesn't know what to expect, but look at this - a white slim top and socks. Nice, Sehun can put them on immediately. He figures Luhan didn't give him anything more since he's fine seeing Sehun wander around the house wearing nothing but underwear, a top and socks. It needs to be warm, but he is rather sure Luhan has a thing for his long, skinny, milky thighs.

He puts on the top, it fits perfectly, and the socks are also quite his size - these must be Luhan's. Sehun walks over to the mirror to see his reflection. He tries to clean up his messed up hair and his red eyes he tries to rub a bit so he would see a bit more clearly.

"Okay, baby", Sehun encourages himself. "Go find daddy."

Of course he must be in the house somewhere. He has no idea how the house works yet, but he's eager to sit on Luhan's lap and eat breakfast with him just like he used to. Luhan used to read him a story about the Ugly Duckling when he was at his place, because it was Sehun's favorite story of all time. Knowing that the Ugly Duckling once became a beautiful swan made Sehun feel like that maybe one day he could say bye to the ugly side of him and greet the beauty.

Unfortunately he started to believe that happy endings don't exist in the real world, and that there's no reality in such stupid stories.

But isn't he a swan already? With Luhan, he feels a lot more beautiful.

He flashes a smile to his reflection.

Swan.

And the scars shall become his wings.

Gently he walks to the door to open it. It takes him to a hallway. Hearing someone's worried voice makes him aware. Is Luhan on the phone or something?

"Luhan?" he calls for the other one. That's when the talking stops. He makes his way to see behind the wall, to peek into the dining room with the kitchen and living room. He walks quietly and carefully, because he still doesn't feel his legs all that well.

Behind the corner, Luhan sits at the table while talking to a lady who seems a bit shocked to see Sehun standing there. The boy seems a bit amused for a moment, but then glares, hiding his body behind the wall and eyes behind his black bangs.

It's Miss Jie, talking with Luhan. They're sitting at the table, now looking at Sehun with big eyes.

"What is she doing here?" he asks with a cold voice. Luhan stands up immediately as Miss Jie does the same.

"Miss Jie was helping me to find you", Luhan explains before Sehun could make any assumptions. He looks at his ex-teacher with a weirded out look on his face as she looks at both of them alternatively, not knowing what kind of assumptions should she make in this situation.

"Why?" Sehun asks out of annoyance. He doesn't like it that Miss Jie is just trying to play nice with him, when in reality she knows nothing about their relationship.

"Because I wanted you to be alright and Mister Lu is still the only person caring about you. It just hurts my heart to think that you would be out in this big city all by yourself", she tries to explain, flailing her hands. Even still, Sehun could see her uneasy look as he keeps glaring at her.

He looks down at the ground. Maybe he shouldn't treat Miss Jie so rudely. After all, she does want his best. Still.

"This city is flooded with people and just thinking that you would be alone in there makes my heart hurt", she continues, now placing a hand on her chest.

"I said I wouldn't leave you, and I had no one else to turn to. No one knew where you were, and no one else cared where you were. Miss Jie was the only one who was concerned about you", Luhan says with a calm voice. Sehun slowly looks up at him, not with the same glare he always looks at other people. He doesn't care if Miss Jie saw that. His eyes are not angry when he looks at Luhan. They're just slightly submissive and big.

When the older looks back at him he turns his sad look to the ground. Luhan is wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans and so he stares at them for a moment before turning away.

"Sehun-" Luhan tries to catch his wrist but that's when Sehun walks a little bit faster, to make his way to the bathroom in the end of the hallway. He bangs the door shut and locks it.

They knock on the door, but he fixates his look on his reflection in the mirror. There are hickeys on his neck and on his collar bones, Miss Jie must have seen those! Sehun is screwed if she knows about the things he and Luhan do together.

Oh if she knew about their relationship... If she knew Luhan came back only for Sehun, if she knew Sehun would have already killed himself if it wasn't for Luhan. Sehun wouldn't feel, he wouldn't cry. He would always wear the same unimpressed look on his face, but Luhan made him weak.

He grips on the sink as he looks at himself from the mirror, weak as the thoughts of Luhan pass his mind. He is too loving. Too good for his life. He doesn't deserve such kindness and love.

 _"Sehun! Open the door... Please. Let's just talk"_ , Luhan begs on the other side of the door. 

"Then tell her to go away!" Sehun snaps back, trying not to sound like he cries. He keeps his voice stern and demanding, just like always around people. When there's someone with Luhan, he cannot be normally. Because normally he's a big baby.

He could hear someone sliding against the door and dropping on the ground. He grips the sink tighter, biting his lip, holding his breath as he looks at himself from the mirror. Eyes are getting red, the tears flow as he takes a sharp breath. He knows that the other two behind the door hear his shaky breath.

Sehun wants to make a mess. He wants to make noise that would cover his pathetic cries. Only Luhan can see him like this.

And so he does. He opens the mirror closet and pulls everything down, not caring if he breaks a bottle or two. He throws them at the wall, even the glass bottles, that shatter with a loud noise when hitting the wall. Sehun doesn't mind, as long as it covers his cries. At last he can break the mirror, but before he can go that far, Luhan has broke into the bathroom and takes a hold of his arm that was aiming towards the mirror.

Sehun doesn't even dare to look at him. He screwed his bathroom over. Now it's filled with shards of glass.

Luhan gently takes a hold of his hand and leads him to the door where aren't any glass shards. Sehun hides behind his hair, afraid to look at the other two. He's embarrassed of his crying, his body, his actions, everything.

He starts sliding from Luhan's hold down to the floor but the older slides down with him, to hold him in his embrace. He traps him in his arms.

"It's alright", he whispers as his hands wander on Sehun's body to take him deeper into his embrace. Sehun cries there, body shivering as he tugs on Luhan's shirt, snuggling on his chest.

Miss Jie sits down on the ground before them to show that she's not going anywhere and that she's not going to make fun of him. Sehun however, doesn't know what to think. What if she's here only to laugh at him? To make fun of him? To see him weak?

"I know you're afraid of people, I know you're afraid to show your weaknesses", Luhan whispers to his ear when caressing his hair gently to calm him down. "But Miss Jie isn't like those people. She's a nice person."

She tries to reach for him, but Sehun shuffles nearer to Luhan when feeling the hand touch his skin. She gasps from the reaction and pulls her hand back with a frown.

"He's only dependent on me..." the older man points out when trying to make Sehun look at him. He caresses his cheeks gently when the younger slowly turns to look at him - that raises a smile on Luhan's lips. "Stop crying, baby."

"Baby?" a question slips from Miss Jie's mouth immediately as she hears Luhan call him with this pet name. Luhan raises his head to look at her, and with an unamused look on his face, he nods sternly. "So the marks on his neck... are... they are..."

"Made by me."

Miss Jie looks horrified. Her eyes are wide as plates as she looks at the men alternatively. Sehun grasps on his shirt tighter and cries, trying not to be too pathetic but it's already too late.

"That's why you cared so much for him...?" Miss Jie thinks over when looking at Luhan's demanding gaze. "...Because you liked him?"

"I don't just like him", he narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything more. Sehun is listening to his now more rapid heartbeat. It must be that Luhan is so possessive and protective over him he wouldn't let Miss Jie say even a single bad word about him. "I don't think I have to finish that sentence."

Luhan caresses his hair calmly. Silence falls in the room as the only noise is Sehun's sobbing. Although he can mostly hear only Luhan's rapid heartbeat.

"Stop being afraid of people", the older man tells to the other who won't move at all. Even if he tugs the strands from his face behind his ear. "You might be afraid, you might meet some not nice people, but you have to make an effort to find those who are nice."

Sehun makes wet stains on Luhan's shirt but the older doesn't mind. As long as he can make Sehun feel good, that's all what matters to him.

Miss Jie looks at the ground with a troubled look on her face. She then looks up at the two, looking at the poor scene in front of her eyes. Sehun really is dependent only on Luhan, and he looks so sad.

"...It's alright, Sehun..." she starts silently with a calm voice, trying to do as Luhan. "I don't mind about you loving each other. No matter the gender, no matter the skin color, race, nationality, religion, sexuality, everyone deserves a little bit of happiness in their life. If Luhan can make you happy, then I want him to always be with you."

Luhan smiles a bit to her and she flashes a smile back before getting up from the floor. Sehun hears her footsteps going further away.

"I'm going to leave to the school. Today I'm giving a speech in the teacher's room", she tells as she looks at the ground hesitantly for a moment. "About the bullying issue and being the support the kids need. And I am going to mention you two."

Luhan really can't thank her enough as he hugs Sehun tighter in his embrace. Sehun listens to her words, but some of them go by his ears. But he's so proud of his ex-teacher. Maybe, just maybe, all his suffering wasn't for nothing.

"Tell them they should go fuck themselves", Sehun mutters when snuggling against Luhan's chest. Miss Jie utters a laughter to that.

"I'll tell that you said hi."

With those words, she leaves the room in a calm manner. As they hear the door closing, Luhan raises Sehun up from the ground and leads him to the bedroom. He leaves Sehun to cry on the edge of the bed, right before the mirror. There he can look at his own reflection, but he won't. He's already been crying too much.

Sehun looks at the older fussing about something. He takes something from the drawer. It seems to be some kind of lotion. The younger has no idea what could Luhan possibly do with it, but the latter pops on the bed next to him. He takes Sehun's left hand in his own and opens the bottle, spreading the lotion on his hand and then over the cuts on Sehun's wrist and thighs.

"It'll help them to heal", he exclaims as Sehun falls in his arms and lets him do the miracles. After spreading the lotion, he blows over them, telling him, "It'll heal."

Sehun blinks really slowly a few times. Everything near Luhan heals a lot better, especially his broken self and his shattered heart. Gently, it's like it started beating again.

The time seems to stop as he looks at Luhan taking his wrist nearer to his lips. His warm breath, on his skin, leaving goosebumps.

Finally, all over again, those soft wet lips leaving gentle kisses, tracing over the elevated scars.


End file.
